Forever and Always
by acciodana
Summary: After Bella got out of her 'zombie stage' she started singing. Then she spots Jasper Hale at her concet. Then seeing him at her school the next day. Alot could happen. rated T. JxB better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I don't own Twilight or any of the charters**

**Set during new moon.**

**Ok so I really don't spell that good so if you see something misspelled then please tell me so I can change it and don't go yelling me because of it.**

* * *

Ch.1

A little after I started hanging out with Jacob and got out of my "zombie stage" I started to sing. I was amazing; the whole 'sing-how-you-feel' made it easy to get everything off my chest. I got a YouTube account so others can here me sing, mostly my mom and Phil. However, something tragic happened. Vitoria came and she bit me, trying to kill me, but the pack came and killed her. They couldn't do anything to help me. Jacob, my best friend, just looked away; he wouldn't even look me in my eyes. After three days I was now a vampire, I went somewhere else, as far as possible from La Push and Forks. But close enough where I could cheek in on Charlie every now and then. I moved to Tillamook, Oregon; A little of from Portland.

I made sure I would never kill a human after 3 months; and I never did. I continued my singing, got discovered, and became famous. I always put a wig on because I want to go to school. I was a freshman at my school, guys wanted me, girls wanted to be like me. I was popular, getting asked out every week, but always turning them down. I never excluded myself from school, I always talked to people and if someone was being a bitch I would tell them off, even if they didn't say it out loud. I had a gift, reading people's minds are annoying but I got though.

My singing name is Stacy Kerry. A black haired, blue eyed, all around happy person.

Stacy doesn't just sing one kind of music like rock or pop or anything else, she sings different kinds and that's why she has as many fans as she does. I changed my name to Isabel Sullivan, just incases I ever run into someone I know.

The life that I had was the best that is for a year that is until I saw someone I would never see again at on my Friday concert. Jasper Hale. Of course he didn't know I was Stacy, let alone that I was a vampire. He looked at me strangely, but too many things were being said in the crowd's mind I couldn't bare it to find what he was thinking.

Back at school on Monday, all the girls couldn't stop talking and think about the new guy Jasper Whitlock.

'_I wonder if he is sweet.'_

'_I hope he's cute!'_

'_I wonder if he plays football?' _that comment made me laugh Jasper playing football? He would kill! Literally.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I was just quietly singing Forever and Always, to low for humans to here, but I ended up bumping into someone in the halls and everyone new never to bump into me even though I was nice (half of the time.) Jasper looked down at me.

"Sorry 'bout that" he told me

"Oh it's ok. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I said

Everyone in the hall was staring at us. Girls were bad talking and thinking me and guys already hated jasper for bumping into me.

"I'm Isabel Sullivan. You must be Jasper Whitlock nice to meet you." I said breaking the silence in the halls. I knew nobody knew his name, and I only knew his first reading minds does come into use every now and then.

"Nice to meet you" the bell rang tell us to get to class "see you later I guess."

Then he was gone. And the two questions that I was asking myself now were:

1. Why is Jasper here?

And two

2. Where is everyone else?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

It was only a matter of time before I saw Jasper again. And when I do he has to sit next to me, so then I could get some answers out of him. So by 3ed hour during AP world history I got to see him again.

"Hey Jasper!" I said

"Hi Isabel"

"Ok class today we will take a test but you must work with the person next to you" said Miss Brown

"Ok number 1 by what date was Egypt Develop um….Developed by 3000 BCE" jasper said

"That's what I got too" I told him "What was used to communicate with ancestors, and what civilization used this way of communication? Um….Oracle Bones, China"

"Yep….number 3…..Priests" he told me

"Number 4….lets see…..A Chinese teacher/philosopher"

After that we just sat there at talked bout what are favorite Music is and car.

"Isabel you should have let Jasper work on it too." Miss Brown told me

"But Miss Brown I answered 10 out of 20" he told her

"Good thing you are working together" she mumbled thinking we wouldn't hear her.

"So Jasper, where did you come from?" I asked him

"Well I moved here from Forks, Washington"

"I know someone from Forks."

"Who?"

"Mike Newton"

We laughed for a couple minutes.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah…2 brothers and 2 sisters" he told me

"So where are they?"

'I really don't know but I can't tell her that'

"They stayed in Forks"

"Oh so why didn't you stay"

'To may personal question! Now I really can't tell her that my girlfriend was fooling around with her so called brother that just left his girlfriend she's not going to understand that'

"I got to go….away from here" I said to low for humans to here but Jasper just look up at me

He could felt my pain.

I got up and left.

**JPRO**

"What is wrong with Isabel?" Miss Brown asked me

"She wasn't feeling to well. I should go and cheek on her."

I got up and when outside. I ran as fast I could, looking all over for her. I looked all over the school for her, but she was nowhere to be fond.

'She is a vampire I know that for sure. But not just any vampire she looked familiar. Like I once meet her. And her eyes not blood red but golden like honey. A vegetarian as we call it on that hunts animals. Only one person I ever meet that was human who knew about vampires that hunt animals. One who is being hunted. The one the only Isabella Maria Swan'

**BPRO**

I ran home. Sat down and started writing a new song before my concert.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

I put on my wig and contacts and get ready to go to my concert. I take the peace of paper with me in my pocket to carry around.

**At the CONCERT**

I walked on stage in a black mini skirt and a cute black and gray tank-top with knee high black boots.

"Hey everyone thanks for coming and supporting my singing I love you guys so have a great night!" I said into the mic. Tonight I was singing my new album.

"The first song I am going to start out with is tangled up in me"

"_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me"

The crowed loved it! I then when off stage to change in my next outfit. It was a knee high, faded black dress with gray lagging and flats.

"I want to hear you singing on this song. It's Forever and Always!"

"_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
and we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

Were you just kidding?  
cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
we almost never speak  
I dont feel welcome anymore  
baby what happened, please tell me?

Cause one second it was perfect, now youre halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone, he still hasnt called  
and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said forever and always

oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
like a scared little boy  
I looked into you in the eyes  
thought I knew you for a minute, now Im not so sure

so here's to everything coming down to nothing  
here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said forever and always

oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always  
you didn't mean it baby, I don't think so

Back up, baby, back up  
did you forget everything  
Back up, baby, back up  
did you forget everything

Cause it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when we said forever and always

and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always  
you didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always I don't think so yeah"

After two more songs I finished singing. I wished them good night and went home. I hunted for awhile until morning


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything except the story that I'm making**

**Please tell me if I misspelled anything thank you**

* * *

Ch.3

I went to school the next Monday being confident with myself. During lunch I sat perfectly fine by myself at a table like the one the Cullen's would sit at back in Forks.

"I think you're in my set…..Isabella Swan."

"Oh I'm so sorry Jasper Hale please forgive my here have your set back" I said standing up and hugging him.

We sat in the same sets we had back in Forks and talked all lunch.

"I'm sorry for yesterday….I didn't know you could read minds."

"Oh I'm sorry I usually just go around telling random people I can read minds. I do that a lot you know?" I told him sarcastically.

"Oh I can see it now 'Girl claimed to read minds'"

I was laughing so hard people began to stair not like they were staring before.

The bell rang and off to reading. One of the few classes I had with Jasper sitting next to me. I pulled out a peace of paper to pass notes on.

**Jasper**

Bella 

So you don't know where Esme or Charlile or Emmett or Rosalie is?

**Not a clue**

Oh kk

**So the whole thing 'bout Isabel Sullivan knowing Mike is a lie?**

Nah I still know him makes life more fun

**Lol 'cuz that was firkin funny!!**

Lol ya no what?

**What?**

I saw you at a Stacy Kerry concert…

**Really? I didn't see you anywhere**

Are you sure bout that?

**Yeah pretty sure… did you know Stacy is a vampi- your Stacy aren't you?**

Are you sure about that? Because I don't think I am.

**I'm dropping this subject.**

Yes! Lol 

P.S. you know you're right, right?

"Mr. Whitlock, in 'Little Woman' What illness does Beth contract?" Mr. Smiths asked

"Scarlet Fever"

The bell rang and I'm off to gym my favorite but yet the class I hate the most.

When I walk into the locker room I get death glares from all the girls.

'She doesn't disserve Jasper!! She turns all the guys that ask her out'

Oh Melissa is so dead…if I wasn't in a locker room filled with girls staring at me.

"OK lets get this straight me and Jasper knew each other back when we where in middle school. We where best friends and I moved away from La Push because my parents died in a car crash my last name got changed. No I'm not dating him but if you try to I'll kick you ass!" I walk out into the gym doors.

"Bitches" I mumbled to low for them to hear even though I was in the gym not the locker room.

"Alright class today you can choose to play volleyball or basketball." **(A/N totally going from the movie here) **

Not that many girls choose to play basketball. Really only two girls did.

"Coach, can I go run laps instead of playing basketball and volleyball?" I dazzled him

"Sure Isabel" he said

I when to the track field. It's nice to run even though I can't run as fast as I would like.

AFTER SCHOOL

'Why is there always people looking at my car!?!' I was not only annoyed but mad.

Then I felt a wave of calmness fall upon me. I turned behind me to see Jasper. His eyes are becoming dark, telling me he needs to go hunt.

"Thanks Jasper" I told him

"That's what I'm here for…so what where you annoyed about?" he asked

"People always looking at my car" I nodded to it

"I can barely see it there are so man people!" he said

"I know!" I got a great idea "Jasper why don't you walk me to the car everyone will back away."

"I don't know Bella."

"Aww come on Jazz! Oh I know I'll get you tickets and passes for the concert on Saturday." **(A/N its Thursday)**

"Fine alright I'll do it."

He walked me to the car and I was right they all moved out of the way.

"I told you-"I was interrupted by Jasper

"Did you know 'I told you so' has a brother? His name is shut the hell up."

"Oh I think I need some ice for that burn. I'll give you everything tomorrow. Kay?"

"Yeah sure." He said as he walked away

"Wait Jasper I need something else" I said to low for humans.

He came back to the car. By this point his eyes have became pitch black.

"Wwwwhat?" he asked. I see he get cranky when he needs to hunt.

"I need your cell number. DUH" I said like a preppy bitch.

He laughed once then wrote it his number on a peace of paper then I gave him mine. Then I let him be so he could go hunt.

**A/N**

**I wanna say thanks to the people who support the story:**

**MoreThenLikelyCrazy**

**-storm2424-**

**RavenRed**

**Lgleich**

**sparkling-stone**

**huggiegirl2008**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything except the story that I'm making

Ch.4

Recording

After school recording is so boring sometimes! I guess I can't complain I do love singing.

"Michelle can I get some tickets and backstage passes for the concert on Saturday?" I asked my manager

"Sure here take 3 of each that's all we have left anyway."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Now let's start recording!"

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

_  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do_"_

"Excellent job Stacy. You are going to sing that song at the concert, but you will be playing the gaiter as well."

"Gotcha!"

"Ok Stacy next sing"

"_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"

"Ok that's a rap!"

"Ok see yeah later Michelle"

**School ****on Thursday**

When I got to school on Monday I saw people crowding around other people. I made my way though the crowd to see what they are looking at. I got to the front to see Jasper standing there with a big smile. Next to him was standing people I would have thought I would never see again.

Emmett and Rosalie!

Emmett ran to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"If I was still human you would have killed me, I hope you know that." I told

him.

"Bella its so good to see you again! Edward should have never left you back there he was being a meani!" He told me letting me go.

"Rosalie, I'm happy to see you again" I said

To my surprise she hugged me.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry for being mean to you last year. I just...just…didn't want you to end up this way." She told me

"I completely understand." I said "Dang if I would have known you guys were coming I would have brought you the other tickets too."

"tickets for what?" Emmett asked

"you know Stacy Kerry?"

"Oh my Charlile! She's awesome! I bought all her CD!" Emmett squiled

Rosalie then slaped him on the back side of his head.

"Thank you very much, I think?" I told them "You see I'm Stacy Kerry and I promised Jasper tickets to the concert on Saturday and instead I got three tickets and passed so I'll give the other two to you guys."

"Sure, sure just bring them after school to our house" Jasper said

"Got it"

I was walking to class when the unexpected happened……

I'm ending the chapter there

So stay tuned to find out what happens


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

I was walking to class when the unexpected happened……

That unexpected happening happened to be a vision! Yeah I know, wow right?

But that's not the wired thing and that not what got my attention. It was what I saw in the vision. I saw Edward and Alice fighting.

-Vision-

_We were right in front of a waterfall._

"_What do you mean?" I asked Jasper_

_Our faces were moving closer together. Like a magnetic force was pulling us together. I leaned in closer and our lips meet. We kissed. Then we pulled back for air even though we didn't need it._

_I threw my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. _

"_I think love you Isabella Swan." He told me_

"_I know you know I love you." I told him_

_-End of vision-_

"Bella? Bella? Earth to Bells, you there?" Tim asked me

Tim is one of my friends when I moved here. He is always nice to me, but reminds me of Mike.

"Yeah I'm here. So what do you need?" I asked

"Oh I was just wondering who those people were that were with you and Jasper."

"Oh that's Rosalie Whitlock, she's Jasper's twin sister. The other is Emmett Cullen. The two of them are dating." I told him "I better get going to first hour."

-1st Hour-

**EMPRO**

"Hey Bells!" I yelled

"Hey Emmett" Bella replied

"I hope you know this is taking up my time to kill people" I told her. She looked shocked. Like me, Emmett actually kill people I can see that! A disgusted look appeared on her face.

'Lol she thinks I kill real people when I really kill people on Call of Duty'

"Oh I thought you killed real people not the ones on Call of Duty" She told me.

I looked confused.

'OMC! Its like she read my mind!'

"It's because I did Emmett!"

"Nah…you're trying to make me think that" I told her

"Sure….so wail I'm at it I'll tell you I also have visions."

"That is one of your many lies that you have told. You were at 20 now 19"

"What the Carlisle are we playing 20 lies now?" she asked

"You know Carlisle wont like it that we are using his name were a cuss word should go." I said

"And using it in OMC isn't bad?"

"No, no its not." I tell her

"That's a lie you got 18!"

"Dang!"

"All right class, lets begin" the teacher says….

-After Class-

EMPRO

"Jasper! Bella says she can read minds is that true?" I asked him

"yeah it is"

"HA I told you!"

"Ok but she also said that she has visions is that true?"

"I don't know I only know some of her powers." He says "What's this about?"

"We were playing 20 lies." I told him

"That makes no sense at all" he told us and walked away

BPRO

"Hey! Jasper wait up!" I yelled at him

"Bye Emmett" I told him

I caught up with Jasper.

"You seem better today" I told him "how was hunting yesterday?"

"Good. It's always fun killing animals." He told me

"It is!"

"Lie! You're down to 18" I said

"Dang it" I mumbled

-At the Jazz, Rose, and Em's house-(A/N I didn't feel like cont. with school)

I walked in their house, which was natural that the door was unlocked.

"Hey Guys! You here?" I yelled

I heard faint music in the house. I began to look to see where it was coming from. I looked all down stairs and not coming from any of those rooms. I went upstairs and found the room. There stood Jasper with his black guitar in his hands. Rose stood more off to the right with her pink bass in her hands. Emmett was sitting in the back with drums sticks in his hand.

"Hey look its Stacy" Emmett yelled

"Um...Emmett that's Bella." Jasper said

"No she's Stacy. I'm going to call her Stacy when we aren't at school" He informed us

"I brought you guys the tickets here Rose"

"Hey Bella, do you want to sing with us?" Jasper asked

"Yeah please Bella! We need a singer." Rosalie said

"Ok. Why not?" I told them

"Here this is the song that I wrote" Jasper gave me a paper with the song he wrote

"_This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?_

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappeared.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?

This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappeared.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?"

'We should totally make a band!' Rosalie thought

"That's a great idea Rose! We should so start the band!" I told her

"Totally" Emmett yelled

We all looked at Jasper.

"Fine I'm in" he told us

Emmett was jumping up and down he was so happy and Rose and I huged to celebrate.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to give special thanks to all of those how gave me wonderful ideas for the band name! I loved lots of them but unfortunately I could only use one. I'm goanna put the list of names ppl gave me because they we good and sum were funny.**

Recap: _'We should totally make a band!' Rosalie thought_

"_That's a great idea Rose! We should so start the band!" I told her_

"_Totally" Emmett yelled _

_We all looked at Jasper._

"_Fine I'm in" he told us_

Ch.6

-Concert-

We talked to my manager to tell ask her is she will manage are band. She totally said yes. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett we going to stand back stage the whole concert.

I got ready for my concert. I was wearing a rep top dress and faded skinny jeans. I ran on to stage to great my fans. They were cheering for me before I even got out.

"Hey everyone! Thanks so much for supporting me up till now, but I got some bad and good news….I'm going to be in a band. Also, at the end of the night I'm giving you a special surprise! So enjoy the night!" I told them

I grabbed my gaiter.

"This is a new song I wrote it's called "What Hurts the Most"

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me _

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do" _

**JPRO**

Oh mi god this is my fault that she wrote the song. It's my fault that Edward left Bella. But what makes no since is that Bella is not even close to sad. She is completely happy?

**BPRO**

"_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken _

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me _

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do _

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do"_

The song was finished. I went off stage and went to Jasper. First I slapped him on his head, and then I gave him a hug.

"It is not your fault I wrote the song. It's not your fault for Edward leaving me. I wrote the song after you told me what they did." Told him. "I have to go change but well talk about this later."

"Ok" he replied

I changed into a black wedding like dress that was torn in some places. (A/N: the song id Behind these hazel eyes and if you saw the music vid you I just used kinda the same dress)

I walked into stage slowly because it was kinda hard to walk in the dress.

"This song is called Behind These Hazel Eyes"

"_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on _

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore... _

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"_

I the crowed was cheering hard. Really hard! I went off stage to get ready for the surprise. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were ready I told them one seconded and then we would go on. I put a purple tank top on and skinny jeans, then we all went on stage and took our spots. Emmett at the drums, Rose at bass, and Jasper at guitar

"In the binging I promised you a surprise and here it is! The band I am in Midnight tonight in going to play you 3 songs. Hope you like."

"_Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something  
That I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something  
That I should've never thought of you of you_

You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want  
You got it you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something  
That I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something  
That I should've never thought of you of you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something  
That I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something  
That I should've never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I've should have never thought"

The crowd reacted different then expected. I thought they would like it, but they LOVED it!

**JPRO**

The crowd loved the song. I looked over to Bella.

'What song now?'

Bella covered the mic and told us "memory"

"Alright everyone this next song is called memory" I said wail Bella pluged in her guitar.

(A/N: **Bella **_Jasper___**Rose **_Emmett _all

"**This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.**_**  
**_Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

_This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
_**Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything. **

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same

**This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
**Lost your sense of fear.  
**(I'd be your memory)**  
Feelings disappeared.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

_This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory_**.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory? **

**This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory****.  
**Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same

_This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?_**  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything. **

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

**This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
**Lost your sense of fear.  
_(I'd be your memory)_  
Feelings disappeared.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

**This may never start.  
**_We could fall apart_**  
****And I'd be your memory.  
**Lost your sense of fear.  
**Feelings insincere.  
**Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?"

The crowd loves anything don't they? I felt hints of jealously from Bella…I wonder what's going on with her.

"This is our last song of the night but we will have more concerts so come and support!" Bella yelled in the mic

**BPRO**

I was so mad by what some of the girls in the crowd were thing about Jasper. They were annoying to them were mostly: 'Oh he's hot'- wait why am I even jealous about it? It's not like I'm in love with Jasper. No I'm not in love with Jasper. Come on he's my new best friend I mean I love him like family and stuff but not like anything else… oh yeah on with the show.

"This is our last song of the night but we will have more concerts so come and support!" Bella yelled in the mic.

"_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
_**I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
**This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
**I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.****  
**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. **_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._  
**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."

We all browed and left the stage.

"Does everyone agree with me that on Monday everyone will be talking about us at school?" Rosalie asked

"Of course we were auh-mazing!" Emmett said before he got slapped on the head

**A/N: here is the list of names I chose from**

**a rainy day you lost me  
silver sun never again  
sparklin skin monday morning  
the hunt losing time  
one rose, one bell many more-cute  
bite me please-lol  
never forever  
crashing down  
midnight tonight- auh-mazing  
twilight**

**freak show  
life sux -  
breaking down the door aka; BDD  
host-awesome  
falling star- loved it**

**twilight zone! –omc I loved this 1 2**

**moving on-koolio**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for the late update I was not feeling well I got elbowed in the chest and it's kinda hard for me to breath so I've been at the doctors for a couple days. Then my friend went into a depression cuz her boyfriend left her for her best friend and they were dating since 6****th**** grade (we are in 8****th**** now) I'm trying to help her with that…**

Ch.7

We went back to school on Monday –'cause we had to- and I guess word got around that about Stacy *coughcoughmecoughcouch* and the band *coughjazzcoughemmcoughrosecouch*

"Jasper I don't want to be late for lunch!" I told him

"Because its always fun not eating your lunch?" he said more like a question

"YES! It is and then we get to hear more wonderful comments about Midnight Tonight!"

"Did I hear someone mention Midnight Tonight?" Tony asked from behind

"Oh hey Tony. And yes you did." I told him

"They are awesome I was at the concert when they played." He said "Oh what are you guys doing on Saturday?"

Jasper had a smirk on his face. Oh was I so going to hit him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jasper told him

"Kool, so do you guys want to go to the movies with some of us?"

"We would love to!" Jasper said with that same stupid smirk on his face

"Cool see you later then" Tony said as he left

I hit Jasper on his head.

"OUCH! What was that for?" he asked me

"Everything you just did!"

"Okay…………..Well I better go to class see you later."

I walked over to my first hour class. Emmett was already sitting there looking really, really bored.

"Hey Emmett." I said with a smile

"Hey Bella!" he said

He pulled out a piece of paper to write notes on…

**Emmett ****Bella**

**So you want to crash a movie on Saturday?**

**HELL YEAH!!**

**Koolio so- **_vision_

"_Jasper I'm scared." I whispered to him as I hid my face in his arms._

"_There is nothing to be scared of Bella" he told me playing with my hair._

_Tony looked at us with jealousy in his eyes he got up from sitting next to Max and came over to us. His hand flew back. He was about to punch Jasper. His fist went forward about to hit Jasper's face but I grabbed his curled up fist._

"_Touch him you die." I hissed at him but he couldn't hear me. Jasper had a very sullen look on his face. I turned to the movie screen a girl in the movie said:_

"_The blond one. The one who looks like he is always in pain, that's Jasper Hale"_

_Vision end_

**What did you see??**

**You know Tony?**

**Yeah y?**

**He is gonna punch jasper**

**Omc that's awesome**

**No he can brake is hand**

**And that's why its awesome! DUH!!**

**Sometimes I wonder how you are in high school.**

**Rosalie asks me the something yesterday**

**Wow Emmett wow**

**Yeah Bella yeah**

**I hate you Em**

**I love u too lil sis**

Text message

Concert on Saturday 7:30 rehearsal all week

Think of new songs too c you guys later :]

-Michelle

**What was that bout?**

**Concert on Saturday**

**Awesome ill tell rose and u tell jasper k?**

**Sure sure….if I could sleep I would this class can kill people of broadness!**

**Your telling me this is like more the 100 time in high school **

**Learn new thing Gamps?**

**Ha ha ha you laugh now I will get you back**

**Ooo Scary!**

**You should be! **

**Is that a threat?!**

**Nope just a friendly greeting**

**Sureeee…**

**The bell rang and I was off to find Jasper and Tony…**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Dude! Where is Tony?!?!? UGH!!!

"Hey Isabel, who are you looking for?" said a voice from behind me

I turned around even though I knew who it was

"Oh hey Tony. I need to tell you something about Saturday." I told him

"oh okay…shoot" he said

"Jasper and I can't go to the movies we are sorry."

"It's ok so what happened?" Tony asked

"Jasper's dad knows this band and got us tickets for Saturday."

"there is a concert on Saturday? I had no idea. Who's playing?"

TO MANY QUESTIONS!!

"Midnight Tonight" I said loud enough of only us to here

"Midnight Tonight has a concert on Saturday!!" he particle(a/n: sp?) yelled

There was Jasper looking up from were he stood having a confused look on his face.

"Yeah I got to go no I have to ask Emmett a question" I told him because everyone began to stair.

Jasper started walking towards me.

"So we have a concert on Saturday?"

"No I just said that to get out of going." I said with sarcasm "read the text that I got" I handed him my LG Dare.

"aww we have to write more songs" he sounded sad

"We can write them now I'll act sick and you will take me home" I told him

"ok lets go just try to look sick and more pail then normal."

"finee lets just get this over with" I told him walking to the office

"Miss Baughman Be-Isabel is not felling that well may I take her home?" Jasper asked

"Sure Jasper. Take as long as you need" she told us

"ok off to my house" I told him once we got into his car

"Let go hunting first. I've noticed when you need to hunt you say things like fineeee."

(A/N: I'm skipping the hunting part of it)

-Bella's House-

"We need new songs…let's get writing" I told him

"Okay…think"

After a few minutes of silence started writing on a peace of paper. I finished writing the song in three minutes tops. Jasper looked to see what I was writing.

"Sing it so I could hear how it sounds." He told me

"Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people"

"That is excellent! Okay…so now we need five more songs."

I had another vision that's like my 2ed one today.

**-Vision-**

"_Edward!" Alice yelled "You are not going to see Bella!"_

"_I should have never left her I mad a mistake."_

"_Yes I know you did Jasper knows you did Emmett knows you did Rosalie knows you did Charlies and Esme know you did-" she was cut off_

"_Your point is?"_

"_I know I should have never left Jasper but you don't see saying that I leared to forget about that. I know he is happy now. He is happy with Bella and I will not let you ruin that!" she told him_

"_Okay so first I find out that she is a Vampire now she is with Jasper?!?" _

**-****Vision end-**

"What did you see?" Jasper asked

"a lot…" was all I managed to say

A/N: I'm not gonna update till next week so all of you have a great Christmas with your family and friends!!! :] 3

AMILIA


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to update till after Christmas but its Christmas so I'm updating it for you guys! I never really put a season or anything like that in the story so I'm going to put it by Christmas…..just wait and see.

Recap:

"_Edward!" Alice yelled "You are not going to see Bella!"_

"_I should have never left her I mad a mistake."_

"_Yes I know you did Jasper knows you did Emmett knows you did Rosalie knows you did Charlies and Esme know you did-"she was cut off_

"_Your point is?"_

"_I know I should have never left Jasper but you don't see saying that. I learned to forget about that. I know he is happy now. He is happy with Bella and I will not let you ruin that!" she told him_

"_Okay so first I find out that she is a Vampire now she is with Jasper?!?" _

Ch.9

"'a lot' can mean anything… So what did you see?" Jasper asked me

"I saw Edward and Alice fighting." I told him but I didn't tell him that we were going to be t-t-together. So I wasn't lying.

"Anything else?" he asked

"No, not really. Lets get beck to writing songs." I just wanted him to drop it

20 minutes later…

"I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING!!!!" I told Jasper

"May be we should take a brake." Jasper said "Let go for a walk for awhile."

I just nodded my head.

We walked into the forest behind my house. We walked for what seemed like forever. Then a waterfall came into view. Not just any waterfall… The one I saw in my vision. The one were Jasper and I share our first kiss. I began to worry. Jasper sat down on a near by rock.

"So tell me what is really on your mind." Jasper told me

"Do I have to?" I asked

"Yes or we will never be able to write new songs."

"Okay… The vision I had was that Edward and Alice were fighting" I told him

"I already knew that. Tell me something new."

"Edwardwantstocomeandseeme. Alicewontlethim. Shesaysthatwearehappytogetherandthatsheknewthatsheshouldhaveneverleftyoubutsheknowsnottogobacktoyou. Edwardknowsiamavampiretoo."

"Okay…But what if Alice did come back and I don't want her?"

"What do you mean?" I asked Jasper

Our faces were moving closer together. Like a magnetic force was pulling us together. I leaned in closer and our lips meet. We kissed. Then we pulled back for air even though we didn't need it.

I threw my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist.

"I think love you Jasper Hale." I told him

"I know you love me." He said "but I love you even more." "Turn around" he told me. I did what he said. For me seeing the future I never saw this coming. He put a silver heart tag necklace around my neck. I put my hand over it.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered into my ear. I gave him a long passionate kiss.

"I love it." I told him.

I began to turn it in my fingers. My fingers rubbed against something on the necklace.

"Forever…?"I asked

"You'll have to see"

-Bell's House again JPRO-

We went back to Bell's house hand in hand.

"Do you think we can write some songs now?" I asked her

"Of course!"

In the next half hour we had 5 songs done.

"I don't think we need to write anymore do you?" she asked me

"Not at all." I answered with a smile.

We went to my house because we had the guatars and drums and mic there. Rosalie and Emmett were already home from school.

Rose ran to hug Bella and me.

"I'm so happy for you and Jasper!"

"How did you know?" Bella asked Now if she was still human she would be as red as a tomato.

"I know this stuff." She said "and the necklace gave a little hint"

"Why don't we practice our new songs?" Bella suggested

"YEAH! We should totally do that!" Emmett said

-BPRO Band Practice-

Everyone was ready to practice our new sings. Jasper started to play the tune to the first song we wrote today. Then Rosalie joined in.

I started singing: _Bella__** Jasper**__ Rosalie _**Emmett ****eveyone**

"_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_  
_Emmett joined in on his drums.

_  
A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

**Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night  
**_  
Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time_

Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

**Strangers waiting**_**  
**_**Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night**_**  
**__  
_**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people**

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_"_

"so what do you think?" I asked them

"It's great!!!" Emmett busted out and I started laughing.

"Okay so the next song I'm going to sing it and Bella is going to the piano."

I started to play.

"_**Turn around,  
Turn around and fix your eye in my direction  
So there is a connection.  
I can't speak,  
I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention  
I'm staring at perfection.**_

Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are.

Rosalie came in.

_  
__**You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger,  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight.  
I'm broken, abandoned; you are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight.**_**  
**

Then Emmett.

_  
__**I'm confident,  
But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you.  
I knew you could see right through me  
I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
And any chance what we turn into  
I was hoping that you could see  
**__  
__**Take a look at me so you can see...**___

_**You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger,  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight.  
I'm broken, abandoned; you are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight.  
**__  
_**You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight.  
**_  
__**Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are...  
**__  
_**Your beauty seems so far away  
I'd have to write a thousand songs  
To make you comprehend how beautiful you are.  
I know that I can't make you stay  
But I would give my final breath  
To make you understand how beautiful you are.  
Understand how beautiful you are.  
**_  
__**You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight.**__  
_**I'm broken, abandoned; you are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight.  
**_  
_**You call me a stranger...  
You say I'm a danger...  
You call me a stranger..."**

A/N: yes that is the chapter. I hope you have a merry Christmas! I will try to update eveyother day cuz i don't have school but I got a project to work on and an essay. Not as fun as writing this though… If you have any good songs the band can sing leave them in a review. Here is a link of the necklace .

Love always,

Amelia :] 3


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: the date rite now is December 9…in the story not in realy life lol. I noticed well think that in the books they never had anything to do with Christmas or any holiday, So im going to include those in here. Oh and I don't own the books or any of the songs I used**

Ch.9

-Rosalie's pov-

After Bella and Jasper left school news about the winter prom came around… Well people already knew about it, it was just that it wasn't official. They still need a band to perform and decorations. I let it fly threw my mind like I really didn't care about it A little after me and Emmett got home from school Jasper and Bella came in, they told us that we had to practice the new songs they wrote… well they didn't tell us we had to 'cause our concert was on Saturday. So we practiced two songs out of five.

"Hey Rosalie?" Bella asked

"Yeah?"

"We need you to sing this next song" she said

'_you want me to sing the next song' I asked her in my thoughts. _

I was kind of scared. I never sang a whole song before, unless it was rock band but that different.

"There is nothing to be scared about we know you will do great" Jasper told me

"okay I'll sing." I told them. Bella handed me a sheet with the lyrics.

"Am I going to still play base in the song?" I asked Jasper

"Nope, I will you just sing. Bella will play guitar." He answered

"Okay let's do this."

Bella started playing followed by Jasper then Emmett.

(A/N: Bella_ Jasper __**Rosalie**___**Emmett **_everyone)_

"_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**_

I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

_So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long  
__**  
But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
**__I love you__**  
I loved you all along  
**__And I forgive you  
__**For being away for far too long **_

_  
So keep breathing _

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
**__Believe it __**  
Hold on to me, and never let me go  
**__Keep breathing  
__**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
**__Believe it__**  
Hold on to me never let me go**_

_Keep breathing  
__**Hold on to me, never let me go  
**__Keep breathing__**  
Hold on to me, never let me go**_"

I finished the song. I turned around to see there reactions. Bella just smiled same with Jasper. Emmett, well was Emmett, he came up to me and hugged me, but what can I do.

-Bpov-

Rose did great. I couldn't help but smile. All of a sudden my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. it was Michelle. I answered.

"Hey Michelle" I said

"Hey Bella" Michelle was the only person that knew who I really was. Not a vampire or but that my real name wasn't Stacy.

"So what's up?" I asked

"Well your school is having a winter dance and they asked for Midnight Tonight." She told me

"Do you know when it is?"

"Yeah it's the 19th"

"We will do it, but let us go to our school tomorrow and talk to them." I told her

"What ever you guys want."

"Okay well talk to yeah later M."

"Bye Bella" she said before I ended the call

"So how are we going to talk to the school if we go to your school?" Emmett asked

He has a point how was I going to talk to them about the dance if I go to there school, but then I rembered that I went home sick today.

"I went home sick today to write the songs, but I can stay sick tomorrow and come during 2ed hour." I told them

"And us?" Rose asked

"You guys know Stacy to you will show use everything. Like were to go and that stuff."

"and who is _use?" _Jasper asked

"one of you guys will come with me as a band member. So pick a number one to ten." I pointed to Rosalie

"Five" she said I pointed to Emmett

"Nine" he told me

"Three" Dang the number was four what was I going to do?

"The number was four but Rose picked 5 and Jazz picked 3. So pick again." I pointed to Jasper first

"Seven" he said

"Ten" Rosalie said

"The number was Eight. Jasper you come with me tomorrow."

-next day-bpov

Jasper and I got out of Rosalie's Red mustang. Well I wouldn't call us me and Jasper, more like Stacy and Chase. Rosalie and Emmett were waiting at the entrance. We decided to make a grand entrance and walk though the schools wail everyone was still in the halls. Tony droped his books when she saw us. I hate what all these girls are thinking:

'_OMG Chase is so HOT!!!'__Melissa_

'_Is Chase single?' Elise_

'_I love Chase!' Shy _

I was irritated be on belief.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked. I looked up at him

"It's what these girls are thinking, it's so annoying." I told him

He slipped his hand in mine as we walked down the halls. The girls jaws dropped and guys were pissed. I heard a girl mumble at least Jasper is still free. That got me really pissed and Jasper started laughing.

"What's so funny?" the same girl yelled. I turned to look at her.

"Girls if you ask Jasper for his number, I will know." I told the group of girls.

"Is that a threat?" one of them asked

"Nope just a friendly greeting." I told them

"And how will you know?" Shy asked

"Because my cousin Rosalie here will tell me." I told them walking off.

We made it to the office where we were going to talk about the dance and the funds.

"Hello Stacy. Hello Chase." Principle Wilson greeted us.

"Hello" I said with a smile

"Lets get down to business" he told us "the staff was thinking about $300 an hour."

"I'm sorry we can not play for that." Jasper said

"I understand $500." She said

"I think you miss understood. We will play for $200." I told him

"Why?" she asked us

"We know people that go here and even though they can not make it that day because they are going to see there family we want this school to have a great dance." Jasper said

"Then its settled $200" she told us

We got up out of the sets we were in, shook her hand, and left. We ended up going home. Jasper and I sat down on the couch. I had my head on his shoulder. He was reading some book that had him in it. I ended up watching T.V. seriously what else can do…..besides anything sexually. There is nothing on TV in the morning so i ended up watching Blue's Clues with that new fake Steve guy. He is very boring.

"I'm boreddd." I complained. He looked up from the book. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll be right back." He said getting up. I guess he was going to his room. I sat here for what seemed like forever, but really no less then a minute. He came down the stares with 2 books in his hand -besides the one he was already reading. He gave one to me and set the other on the coffee table in front of me.

"_Maximum Ride?" _I asked him

"Yes and it's a very good book." He told me

"Fine I'll read it" I told him Opening the book to the first page.

'_Congratulations. The fact that you're reading this means you've taken one giant steep closer to surviving till your next birthday. Yes, you, standing there leafing through these pages. Do not put this book down. I'm dead serious; your life could depend on it._

_This is my story, the story of my family but it could just as easily be your story too. We're all in this together; trust me on that. I've never done anything like this, so I'm just going to jump in, and you try to keep up. Okay. I'm Max. I'm fourteen. I live with my family, who are five kids not related to me by blood, but still totally my family. We're, well, we're kind of amazing. Not to sound too full of myself, but were like nothing you've ever seen before. Basically, we're pretty cool, nice, smart, but not 'average' in any way. The six of us, me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel, were made on purpose, by the sickest most horrible 'scientists' you could possibly imagine. They created us as an experiment. An experiment we ended up only 98 percent human. That other 2 percent has had a big impact, let me tell you.'_

OMC this book was amazing. I didn't want to put it down, but I got a text.

Message from: Tony

Yo, Isabel me and sum friends also got tickets for the concert so we are going to the movies Friday night if u still can make it get well.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked

"The movies. We are going to go on Friday." I told him

"What movie are we going to see?"

"I don't know the name exactly but it's something to do with Vampires and stuff like that." I told him

"Oh joy."

I picked up the book and started reading it again. I know I couldn't tell Jasper that the movie we were going to see had him in it. Well not really him but someone played him in the movie.

**A/N: Hope you like it here is a list of the songs we used so far.**

**SONGS I USED SO FAR: (in order by when I used them)**

**What Hurts the most-cascada ch.2**

**tangled up in me-Skye Sweetnam ch.2**

**Forever and Always-Taylor Swift ch.2**

**What Hurts the most- cascada Ch.4 ch.6**

**Behind these Hazel eyes- Kelly Clarkson ch.4 ch.6**

**Memory-sugerclute ch.5 ch.6**

**I caught myself –paramore ch.7**

**prelude 12 21- AIF ch.7**

**Don't stop believin' –** **journey ch.8 ch.9**

**Stranger – secondhand serenade ch.9**

**far away- nickelback ch.10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy new years everyone.**

**The Maximum Ride books I highly suggest there up there with harry potter and twilight. I'm only on book 3 cuz mi aunt got me the 1****st**** and 2 of the 2nd ones for Christmas wen I read the 1****st**** 1 already lol yeah well I don't own any thing so on with the story and plz review I need 5 for the next chapter to b posted **

**-Amelia :] R&R**

**PS: this chapter goes out to **_**psychotic kitsune**_** and **_**kbrand**__**!!!! Thanks you guys!**_

Ch.11

Bpov

Okay so by 6:30 I was more then half way done with the 2ed book Jasper brought down. Very good books. If you ever read them you would want Fang and Max to be together. They were like made to be. I finally finished the 2ed book.

"Hey Jasper?" I asked him

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you have the 3ed book?" I asked with wide eyes

"I'm sorry to tell you this…." He said like someone just died at the hospital "but Emmett" he glared at him "burned the other two."

"Nooooooooooooooooo" I yelled

"Yesssssssssssss" Emmett said. It was funny.

"I have nothing to do now." I complained

Jasper started thing. He got up from his set, and went to his room again. I was not going to read any other book till I find out what happens, mostly to Fang and Max! Jasper came down stairs with paper and a pencil.

"Write songs for the dance. We don't have any Christmas song." He told me

"okay…" I sat there thinking

"I'm going up to the sound room" I told them. I got up from my seat and went up to the sound room. I grabbed my guitar and tuned it. I started playing random cords to see if it sounded good. The tune I got to was perfect for an opening song for the dance. I grabbed the paper and pencil. I played the tune a little waiting to get an idea. Then it came to me. I started writing it down. I finished the song and began to sing it.

" There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'Cause that's what matters

Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
We can feel the excitement growing, knowing

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah

We can get all cozy by the fire  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire  
Of being together

Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
And stand by me

It's a picture perfect moment captured  
Memories that we'll have after

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah

To spend the holidays  
Hey, yeah, yeah

It's the greatest time

(Greatest time of year)  
(Time to celebrate)

It's the greatest time of year  
And it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here  
Friends so dear, let me simply state it  
Joy to the world, joy to the world, joy to the world

It's the greatest time, of year  
It's the greatest time,  
It's the greatest time of year  
And it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday"

Okay I think me and Rose should sing it. It's a good song just to start the dance with. An up-beat song. Okay let's get writing…

**You wait, wanting this world  
To let you in  
And you stand there  
A frozen light  
In dark and empty streets  
You smile hiding behind  
A God-given face  
But I know you're so much more  
Everything they ignore  
Is all that I need to see**

You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
**The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in**

I wish  
Wishing for you to find your way  
And I'll hold on for all you need  
That's all we need to say  
I'll take my chances while  
You take your time with  
This game you play  
But I can't control your soul  
You need to let me know  
You leaving or you gonna stay

You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in

There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to do without  
The only way to feel again  
Is let love in

There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to live without  
The only way to see again  
Is let love in

hear me  
wanting this world to let you in

You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in

Okay so how many songs do I need to write for the dance anyway? Well if I write the songs I can use some for the concert. Writing songs is hard…most of the time. I sit the room thinking. I was getting really bored. So, what do you do when you get really bored? I would sleep, but there is the whole 'don't need to sleep' thing. So I started playing the paino. I didn't have a music sheet inform of me I was playing randomly. If that's a word, I really don't know. Playing, thinking, and then boom. I thought of a song. Just like that, amazing huh? No not really, I didn't think so eather. So I started writing it down.

**I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumblin' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you?  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess**

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

I got up from the piano bench. I ran down stars. Jasper was still in the living room, this time being forced to play call of duty. Emmett was so focused it was not even funny. Jasper looks at me with a sullen face. I was laughing it was quit funny.

'_Save me I'll do anything'_his thoughts got to me.

I really don't like listing to peoples thoughts. Why? Isn't like it's what I'm thinking. I'm giving them privacy unless it's about me, then it's a different story.

Rose was sitting on the couch looking though magazines.

"Hey Rosalie?" I asked

"Yeah Bella?"

"I think I have more magazines at my house." I told her

"Really? Can we go?" she asked

"Of course!" I told her "or do you want to go shopping?"

She knew I hated shopping but to tell you the truth I need new cloths.

"Lets go shopping! I will not make you get cloths you don't want!" she told me

"Okay, Jasper would you like to come" I asked him and answered before he could "No okay bye Emmett bye Jasper"

Me and Rosalie were laughing on what I said.

JPOV

Bella ran down stars. Rose was sitting on the couch looking though magazines. I was forced to play call of duty. Emmett gets really into the game. I glanced at Bella with a sullen face.

'_Save me I'll do anything'_I thought.

"Hey Rosalie?" Bella asked

"Yeah Bella?"

"I think I have more magazines at my house." Bella said

"Really? Can we go?" she asked

"Of course!" Belle told her "or do you want to go shopping?"

Bella shopping? I thought she hated shopping I know I do.

"Lets go shopping! I will not make you get cloths you don't want!" Rosalie told her

"Okay, Jasper would you like to come" Bella asked me. I opened my mouth to say yes but Bella answered for me "No okay bye Emmett bye Jasper"

Bella and Rosalie were laughing as they walked out of the room.

'I Hate you Bella. Why didn't you take me with you?'

All of a sudden Bella yells out "I love you too Jasper. Now get in the firkin Car!"

**Hope you liked it I'm really trying to make it longer and a special someone is coming… And a big shocker is to… Five reviews for the next chapter! Ideas are welcomed too**

_**Love,**_

_**Amelia :]3**_


	12. Chapter 12

**READ THIS IS IMPORANT!!!!**

**I am working on another Jasper/Bella fanfiction with CharmingAndInsane. Have any ideas for the story you could AIM aol instant message me at **_xameliaxwitlockx_** I am going to do other story with co- writers so if u don't get that 1 u may get another**

**Thank you so much for all of your comments! They mean so much :D I'm asking for 5 reviews for every chapter. If you have any questions ask. So here is the next chapter.**

**- Amelia 3 **

**CH.12**

**JPOV**

I got into the _'__firkin__ car'_ as Bella calls it. Rose was driving, Bella was in the passenger set, and me in the back.

"so… what store are we going to first?" I asked

"Hollister" Bella and Rosalie said at the same time _(a/n I thought they only had it in California but I was wrong lol I don't even go there anyways)_

"Okay but after can we go to Tilly's?" I asked them

"Sure as long as you carry are bags to the car when we are done." Rosalie told me

We got to Hollister in a matter of 25 mins. We walked into the store and ugh is I didn't need to breath I would DIE!! I sat in the chairs they had out waiting for my Bella to be ready to go. I'm forgetting someone? Who? Oh Rosalie, yes Rosalie, who could I forget her? Well, I did so get over it.

We stayed at the store for 45 minutes. To you it doesn't seem long but they bought over more then $400 of cloths. And I had to carry the bags, I should be so happy.

In 3 minutes they took me to Tilly's 'because I was a "good little boy" -as Rose told me- for carrying there bags. Surely I should be soooo happy that you couldn't describe how happy I am.

By the time we were done shopping it was more then $700. And who is we you ask, why that is Rosalie, Bella, and I. Yes I was the only one that wanted to go to Tilly's but then they saw this "really cute skirt" and "I have to get this top" well the top actually mad sense Bella got a tee that said 'Party like a monster' with a monster on it.

We paid and got out of the store. We were half way home when Bella got a phone call… but this call changed everything.

BPOV

We left Tilly's to go home when I got a phone call. The caller idea was a person I thought I would have to call. He usually didn't call me… my eyes widened it must be bad. I started to get scared. I then remembered that there was a phone in my hand and it was ringing. So I quickly answered it.

"W-w-what's wrong?" I started to stuttered

"Gosh Bells you how did you know something was wrong?"

"Don't mess with me now Jake" I snarled "I'll ask you one more time. What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong!"

"It's your dad Bells-" I cut him off

"What about him Jacob? What happened?" I asked

"I was getting there… well he is in the hospital and the doctors don't think he will make it." He said

"What happened?"

"I think it would be better if you came here tomorrow. The doctors can explain it to you." He told me

"Oh and what am I going to say 'Hi I'm Bella Swan his daughter. People think I am either missing or dead which I am technically I'm almost dead because I'm a vampire or and my best friend is a werewolf.' Makes perfect sense Jake, perfect sense!" I yelled. I then noticed that we were home and Jasper and Rosalie were staring at me. I think and I'm totally guessing here that they didn't no my best friend was a werewolf. I thought I told them. They forget things so easily. Silly Vampires.

"Well just come down here Bella we can say you're my cousin or something like that." He told me

"Uh.. Jake I think I have to come up here not down. But we are on our way. See you in like I don't know when Jacob but I'll see you than."

"Wait Bella who is-" he started to say but I hung up on him. I am such a nice person.

I got out of the car and took the bags out and ran into the house. I dropped the bags in the living room said hi to Emmett and ran to my house. On a meter of 1 to 10, 10 being really far it was about a 6 from my house to there's. I grabbed a big duffle bag. Put in some clean underwear, bras, and socks. Wail I was at it I put on my favorite shoes. A pair of black converse. I grabbed a red backpack and ran down stares and grabbed my care keys. I hoped in and went back to Jasper's house. It took me a matter of 3 minutes to get back. I walked inside with a duffle bag in one hand and my backpack in the other.

"Were going to Forks." I told them "Pack your things."

I then went thought to the cloths and started separating mine and Rosalie's. I packed a skirt, 2 pairs of skinny jeans, a long sleeve gray and play shirt, my 'party like a monster' shirt, a long sleeve white shirt and a black dress, oh and laggings for the skirt too.

Everyone came down stares with there bags in there hands. We took to cars. Jasper and I in one car and Rose and Emmett in the other.

"Bella what is going on?" Jasper asked me when we got on the freeway. I was going way fast and everyone knows I hate fast. I looked Jasper in the eyes.

"Charlie is in the hospital" I chocked the words out of my taught. I put my attention back to the rode.

"Bella I'm so sorry" he told me "how did it happen?"

"I don't know, Jacob doesn't even know-" I guess getting cut off is the new thing this week because that's what everyone is doing.

"Who is Jacob?" Jasper asked me

I turned to look at him "Jacob Black he is/was my best friend when you guys you know left. But he is a werewolf so he smells really bad." I said squinting my nose.

We sat in silence for about 10 minutes, and then Jasper asked me another question.

"So wont people notice you, because you look almost like yourself as a human."

"If I look so much like myself as a human then why didn't you know who I am when I first meet you?" I asked him "Look I'm going to have Rosie put black streaks in my hair."

"Look you knew it was me because you meet me as a vampire. I didn't know it was you because I didn't know you were a vampire. How am I support to know that you got changed?" he asked

"Victoria" was the only ting that I said

"Oh yeah…there is her isn't there?"

"No duh" I told him

-FORKS BPOV-

We got to Forks around 10 o'clock. Jasper got a call.

"Hey Rosalie" he said. He then put the phone on speaker so I cold also talk.

"Hey Bella Hi Jasper" she said "Bella? Where are we going to stay?" I thought about that for a second. Then I remembered there old house. The one that Esme decorated. It was completely filled with furniture.

"We are going to stay at your house." I told them. Jasper looked at me like I was crazy.

We pulled up to the old Cullen house. We parked the cars in the drive way, got our bags and entered the house. We went up the stairs to the rooms Emmett and Rosalie when left wail Jasper and I went left also.

"Hey Jazzy?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice.

"Yes Bella?" he looked up from the movie he was watching on his iPod.

"Can you take me to the store so I can get some hair dye?"

"I don't know Bella, let me think about it." He told me

"I looooove you Jazz this much" I told him as I leaned down and kissed him

"Okay now get in the car and I will take you" He said. Then I ran down stirs to the car.

When we got to the store I told Jasper just to wait in the car. I walked in the story, and the people that were in there all turned to see who it was, but turned back not knowing who it is. I acted like I was lost so it didn't seem like where anything was.

"Can I help you miss?" a familiar voice asked from behind me

"um…yes were do you keep the hair supplies?" I asked as I turned to look at the person. It turned out to be no other then Mike Newton. Oh joy.

"Aisle 4" He told me and I pulled out my phone and opened a new text message

To: Jasper

Get in the store now Mike hitting on me heeelp!!! X(

"Okay thank you so much…" I said looking at his name tag like I didn't no his name "Mike"

"So are you new in town?" where was Jasper

"No my friends brought me here for my birthday. I wanted to go to a small town and they said here" I told him I really like lying. Now if me and Emmett were playing 20 lies again I would be at 13.

"Oh…so who are you friends?" he asked and then I saw Jasper walk in and started to walk towards us. When he got to us- in like 30 seconds because we weren't that far from the door- He stood next to me and rapped his arm around my waist and I lend onto him.

"There you are Isabel" Jasper said

"Um... Mike this is-"I started to say but I got cut off

"Jasper Hale" Mike said

"yeah do you guys know each other or something?" I asked bored

"Yep we went to school with each other" Jasper answered

"So how is the family doing?" Mike asked

"We are doing okay after what happened last year." Jasper answered sadly

"What happened" Mike asked

"Edward and Alice got in a car crash" I told him looking down at the floor

"So…how is Bella?" Jasper asked

"You didn't hear? She went missing. It is such a shame she was just coming out of her depression too." Mike said shaking his head and walked away.

"So that's how you left." Jasper looked down at me

"I have know idea what you are talking about" I told him. Then he kissed the top of my head

Hope you liked the chapter I'm at the moment writing the first chapter to

The Winner Get It All

I really hope you like the story it wont b up till 2moro mayb

-Amelia


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long I've been trying to think of stuff for this and I got it so here it is. And if any of u are catholic and go to a catholic high school or going into one like me u have to take a test and I have mine coming up really close at the moment so yeah I've been busy. **

**This Chapter is dedicated to my teacher Mrs. S. I know she probable doesn't no I have this but today (Friday) was her last day at my school. She has breast cancer and it is now in her bones making it hard to walk. She has been teaching at my school since 1964. My class was her last she would ever teach, she was leaving at the end of the year. So this is for you Mrs S. **

_**I would like to thank **_migs4jasperwhitlock_** helping me proof read this story. **__****____****____****___

Ch 13

I ended up getting red hair die. Well I wouldn't say ended up I more like grabbed the first one I saw so I could get out of here. Mike somewhat scares me. Well not somewhat more like always scares me. So when we got back to the house I had Rosalie put the hair die in my hair. Now we had to wait for Jacob to come - like around seven tomorrow.

Jacob finally showed up. Emphases _finally_. It seemed like forever! Really it took that long.  
"Hey Bella." he said squinting his nose as I did the same.  
"Okay best friends or not you stink" I told him laughing  
He then caught sight of the others, I knew it was going to be bad.  
"Jacob they are not here to hurt anyone they came with me." I told him slowly so it would sink though his thick head. "Now will you tell me what is going on with Charlie?"

"Okay, I'll explain when we are going to the hospital."

We all got in the car and Jacob started to explain.

"So Bella's dad has lung cancer, he got it before Bella's eighth birthday, and didn't tell anyone, nobody knew about it because Carlisle was still the doctor?" Emmett asked really confused.

"Yeah Emmett, that's what happened." Rosalie replied when we got to the hospital.

"Jasper, call Carlisle, tell him what is happening and ask if he can come here." I told him

"Hey Carlisle? We need your help? Um…you can say that I guess. Well Charlie…"

"The unicorn" Emmett practically screamed

"Not Charlie the unicorn Emmett… Bella's dad is in the hospital and they don't think he will make it. Sure okay see you then bye."

JPOV

"Jasper, can call Carlisle, tell him what is happening and ask if he can come here." Bella told me

"Hey Carlisle?" I asked as he answered the phone

"Yes Jasper?"

"We need your help." I told him

"With what? Is everyone alright?"

"Um…you can say that I guess. Well Charlie…"

"The unicorn" Emmett screamed cutting me off from what I was going to say. I heard Carlisle laugh once.

"Not Charlie the unicorn Emmett… Bella's dad is in the hospital and they don't think he will make it." I told him

"Okay I'll be at Forks soon"

"Sure okay see you then bye." I said as I hung up my phone

We all got out of the car and walked into the hospital. Nurses started to stare at Rosalie, Emmett, and me. They probable were wondering if Carlisle was back.

"Jacob, do you know what room Charlie is in?" Bella asked him

"I sure do, it is room 321."

BPOV

We walked up three flights of stairs, just to go to the third floor. Stupid elevator was out-of-order.

"318, 319, 320" Emmett was reading the numbers on doors "321 here we are."

Jacob knocked on the door then opened it. Charlie was lying in the bed eyes closed. He was sleeping, so it would be the best time to explain things to Jacob.

"Okay so let's get this straight, Jacob. My name is Isabel, Rosalie is my room mate in collage and they brought me here for my birthday, because I wanted to see there old town. Edward die, not really but we are telling people that because it is more fun." I told him and they all started laughing at the last part. Even me.

"I thought we told Newton that Alice and Edward both died?" Jasper asked

"Yeah but that was before this happened." I pointed to the door. It opened and in walked in Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. No Edward in sight just how I like it.

"Bella sweetie" Esme said hugging me "It is so nice to see you again."

"It is nice to see all of you too" I told them.

'_Oh jezee she probably hates me. I don't blame her I would hate me too. I just want her to know how sorry I am for what I did. I wasn't the one who started to make out with him, UGH!!! That stupid little *insert swear word here* '_

I went over and hugged Alice.

"It is okay I don't blame you any more. I forgive you. And yes he is." I told her and she started laughing

'_OMG you can read minds too? Can you do anything else?'_

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked her. Emmett and Jacob looked annoyed not knowing what we were talking about. Rosalie was talking with Esme about something else. Carlisle was checking on Charlie to see what is going on. Jasper… well was being Jasper, sitting quilty not knowing what to do.

_Cool you can see the future like me! It's to bad we can't talk this way, it would be a great if we could though' "_it totally would rock if we could but we can't." I thought

'_Yeah it totally would rock'_

"Wait what did Alice just say?"

'_I said it would totally rock' _she said but it didn't make sense that she knew what I was thinking

'_OMG BELLA! You can send people your thoughts' _Alice screamed into my head

"Hmm…that could be but you can see the future so I don't know" I said

'_Test it on someone else then'_

"hey Jasper?" I asked

"yeah Bella?"

'_Blue is a nice color but I think 44 is way better' I though to both Alice and Jasper_

"Bella blue is a nice color but 44 is a number" he said aloud

"I told you Bella!" Alice squealed she was really happy we can talk in each others heads.

_'I'm so happy now!' Alice yelled into my head jumping up and down  
'jasper help me please!' I thought to him  
'hmm...and 45 is a nice color too' he thought back  
_'hey Carlisle how is Charlie?' I asked him  
"I need to run some test on him it is going to take a couple hours so feel free to do anything till I call." he said

Esme decided to stay at the hospital. Jacob need to go back to the reservation to run duty, so that left me, Jazzy, Rosie, Emmy, and Ali with nothing to do.  
"We should go to school" Emmett suggested and we all looked scared school + me=hell  
"I mean we should go and visit it sit in you're old cafeteria and see everyone's faces when they show up for lunch." he said. It wasn't a bad idea I really liked the thought of it.  
"I'm in" I told them and them all seemed to agree. It took about not even five minutes to get to forks high. **(Let's say that Mike Angela Eric Jessica all those people were still in school)**  
We walked into the cafeteria. No one was in there yet it was only what 11:30. We talked about anything till lunch.  
"So Alice what did you do with Edward?" Emmett asked  
"I left him he god knows were but it's not like any of us care." she sang

Alice then spaced out. She was having a vision and I was having one too.

"_Hi I'm Alice." Alice told a pail pitch black eyed teen.  
"Hey I'm Daniel" he said. People began to stare. That's all that happens to us stare, stare, stare._

"_Okay Daniel, I no…we know what you are and you need help so come with me." Alice said so only he could hear. She took his hand leading him out the cafeteria. People were begun to staring even more now. They walked to the woods by the school. She led him in father so no one will come across them. _

"_How do you know what I am?" Daniel asked. His sounded troubled. _

"_I know you are a vampire, because I am a vampire." Alice told him looking him in the eyes "You need to hunt; you don't want to kill any one." Daniel laughed at the comment. So he began to hunt. It seemed like he was having trouble getting used to the vegetarian diet. _

The bell rang. Lunch time…for the humans not us.

'_Hey Alice what was your vision about?_' I asked her

'_It was bout this vampire that I meat in…oh a minute'_ she said happily.

'_Oh okay we had the same vision_ _then'_ I told her

Then walked in Angelia and Ben holding hands, behind them was Jessica and Tyler talking about some date they were going on this Friday. Wow Lauran must be _so_ happy. Now behind them was a black haired, pitch black eyes, and pail skin; Daniel.

'_Hey Alice I think that is your que'_ I told her. She stood up from her seat. Only some people knew we were here, but when Alice stood up everyone knew then. She walked over to Daniel and started talking to him.

"Hi I'm Alice." She told him.  
"Hey I'm Daniel" he said trying to figure out who she is

"Okay Daniel, I no…we know what you are and you need help so come with me." Alice said so only he could hear. She took his hand leading him out the cafeteria. People began to staring even more now.

"Well that was wired" Emmett said laughing

"You can say that again" Rosalie said

"Well that was wired." Emmett said again before Rose hit him.

Jessica started walking to us. She was probable wondering where Edward was. 'Probably' wasn't the right word, I'll change the sentence for you. She _was_ wondering were Edward was.

"Hi Emmett Rosalie" she said sweetly "hey jasper" she said it a little by seductive trying to flirt with him.  
_'Help me bells' _Jasper thought  
_'Kick her ass Bella'_ Emmett yelled  
_'I wouldn't kick her ass Emmett I would kill her'_ I thought back to Emmett who laughter once. Jessica gave him a confused. She really didn't notice I was sitting at the table yet.  
_'I don't no if A or W is a better number?'_ I thought back to Jasper  
"Hi" Jasper said "and totally W"  
"I was thinking more to the A." I told him Jessica looked down at me total hate in her eyes.  
"Okay but with A there is no wumbo"  
"True definitely W"  
"What do you guys think A or W which is a better number?" Jasper asked them  
"That makes no sense. A and W are not numbers" Jessica said then walked away.

Alice and Daniel walked back into the cafeteria his eyes were gold but not totally gold. They came by the table and sat down.  
"Hey everyone this is Daniel." Alice intruded him  
"Hi Daniel, I'm Bella" I put out my hand and he shook it "this one here is Jasper" I pointed to him. Just then the phone rang everyone (Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Me.) at once. Everyone pulled out there phones.

"Not Mine" Emmett said

"Nope" Alice told us

"Nada" I informed them

"My phone-" Jasper started but got cut off. Rosalie handed her cell to me.

"Hello?" I asked sacredly

"Hi Bella, I have the results of the test…" Carlisle drifted off

"Okay what is the verdict?" I asked him

**  
**_**Beta note: THIS IS SOOO GOOD, evil cliff hangers lol review, its makes Amelia write quicker.**_

**  
DUH DUH DUH!!! Okay go to my page and cheek the poll for the question WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO CHARLIE?!!?!!?!?!?! Please tell me what should happen. Thanks for reading and ideas bout anything are welcome. I need some more songs that would be good for the band to sing. And should Daniel and Alice join the band? These are the questions I ask. **

**3 always **

**Amelia**


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for everyone's thought on what should happen. I finally figured it out. Here you go!!

I don't own the songs I use, the story it's from, the font it's typed, or the internet I'm using. I just own the idea and that's all.

IN MOMORY OF RICHIE G.

My own personal angel in haven

----------------------------------------------------+---------------------------------------------------

CH 14…

"Hi Bella, I have the results of the test…" Carlisle drifted off "Okay what is the verdict?" I asked him

"Your father will die. And it will be soon." He said I looked at Alice she was having a vision.

"He will die tomorrow." She told me

"I'll be right there." I closed the phone and handed it back to Rosalie. I gave jasper my keys because then I would have time to think about it when I walked to the hospital. I got up from my seat. (A/N: I spelled it right for once! lol) The whole cafeteria stopped what they were doing. I must be a new face all over again. I walked out the door, and when I did it seemed like nothing was going on. Like I had all the time in the world to think what's happening. However in reality, I only had a matter of time to make the choice, whether Charlie would live forever or die. I couldn't figure it out. I really wanted to know what to do. I started to look into my past, to see if there were any answers. I then remembered one summer that I was staying with Charlie I asked him how he would want to die.

---Flash Back---

"Dad, how would you want to die?" I asked him .He thought about it for a moment and then answered.

"That is a strange question Bells, but I would say dying in my sleep." He said causally.

"Wouldn't it be cool if you could live forever? Jacob and I think it would be awesome!"

"It would be awesome, but if I had the choice I would rather die." He told me

"Why?" I asked

"I'll put it this way: When you can live forever what do you live for?"

"So you would rather die?"

"Sure, no matter how I will die; heart attack, gun shot, got attacked; I would rather die one of those ways then anything else."

---Flash back end---

I arrived at the hospital. Everyone was already there waiting for me, I just knew it. I walked up the three flights of stairs all the way up to room 321. Esme was waiting outside waiting for me. Jasper on the other hand, was sitting on the floor.

"Everything will be alright, sweetie." Esme told me. Jasper got up from where he was sitting and took my hand, we walked into the room. Carlisle was talking to Daniel about his life, (as in Daniel's life) Rose and Emmett were sitting on the ground in the corner; her head was on Emmett's shoulder. For Alice, well, she was watching Daniel, glitter in her eyes. Carlisle walked over to me.

"It's your choice Bella, what do you want?" he asked me. I thought about it not knowing what I really wanted to happen. Not even knowing what to say. I was lost in an ocean of thoughts, the same ocean I was lost in when Edward left. I was in the center of it; lost, not knowing were to go, what to chose, or who to go to. Something… no someone broke me out of this trance.

"Dr. Cullen? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I asked him to come here" I told him. Charlie began to eye me trying to figure out who I was and why he has seen me before.

'Go' I told them 'I need to talk to him alone.' They left the room and I knew, well hoped they weren't standing by the door.

"Hi my name is Isabella" I told him

"Isabella, huh? That is my daughters' name." he said. It was really depressing how he reacted to it.

"What are your thoughts about dying?" I wanted to know what he wanted

"Strange question, but in this situation I see the need to answer." he continued "I would want to die. I lived my life; I would like to know what is left to live for." he said.

"If you had the chance to live forever, to find your daughter, to live with you daughter, would you do it. Would you want to live forever?" I asked him

"Hmm…No. There is no point of living is there is no point of dying. Living forever means never dying, and never dying means never living. At least if I'm dead I can watch over my daughter, even if she is already dead or if she is even alive." He said

"I understand your decision is made, you will die soon. Have the people you love come here tell them what you should say, have everything planed out for tomorrow. Let them know how much you love them, how much you will miss them, how much they mean to you."

"I will do that, thank you Isabella." He said.

"Please call me Bella."

"Good-bye Bella."

"Good-bye Charlie" I said as I walked out the door. (A/n: I was crying when I wrote that part :[ ) Jasper was already there hugging me. I dry sobbed into his shoulder, I didn't want Charlie to die, but he can talk so it is his decision. I felt calmness wash over me; I guess I really needed it then.

"Thank you" I managed to chocked out of my mouth. Jasper kissed my forehead. My phone beeped. I pulled it out of my back pocked. It was a text from Tony.

Text message

Hey r u & Jasper still going tonight??

U aren't at school r u still sick?

-T

"I forgot we have to go to the movies tonight." I said

"We can still make it. It will be good to see your friends." Jasper said

"Don't worry Bella I'll take care of Charlie while you're gone." Carlisle told me. I nodded my head because Carlisle will take care of him.

'Talk to him about everything, try to see if he will change his mind' I thought to him

'I will try' he thought back.

We decide to fly back to Portland then run back to Tillamook and get ready. I put on my green Volcom sunshine dress and a pair of skinny jeans under it. Jasper had on a white Volcom Polo shirt and his favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees. I grabbed my song book and a pen to write songs though the movie if I didn't want to watch it. It was 4:30 and we decided to go meet them at the movies. I thought it would be good to see everyone from school to get my mind off Charlie, but I knew he wanted me to get my mind off him.

"Hey! Isabel, Jasper, over here." Tony yelled as waving us over to the group of people.

"Hi Tony" I said forcing a smile on my face. I turned around to Jasper, giving him 'this is hopeless' face

'Lets just try to get though it.' He thought

"What is with the note book Isabel? You won't be able to see in the theater." Melissa said all snotty.

'One day I'm going to kill her' I thought to Jasper who laughed once and everyone turned to look at him.

"Are you sure about that because last time I cheeked they had lights on before the movie started." I told her coldly.

Tony handed us our ticket and we walked inside the theater. I took my seat next to Jasper as I've seen during my vision and Tony took his next to Elise. Melissa took the seat on the other side of Jasper and her friend Catlin next to me. I opened to a new page in my note book and started thinking.

'If Charlie is going to die should I make a song to sing at the funeral?' I asked Jasper

'It would be nice'

'We Live' I chose as the title of the song. I was going to tie in all the deaths that happened to my family and friends.

There's a cross on the side of the road  
Where a mother lost her son  
How could she know that the morning he left  
Would be the last she'd trade with for a little more time  
(so she could say she loved him one last time)  
And hold him tight  
But with life we never know when we're coming up to the end of the road  
So what do we do then  
With tragedy around the bend

We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

There's a man who waits for the tests to  
See if the cancer had spread yet  
And now he asks why did I wait to live till it was time to die  
If I could have the time back, how I'd live  
Life is such a gift  
So how does the story end?  
Well, this is your story and it all depends  
So don't let it become true  
Get out and do what we were meant to do

We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

Waking up to another dark morning  
People are mourning  
The weather in life outside is stormin  
But what would it take for the clouds to break  
For us to realize each day  
Is a gift somehow, someway  
And get our heads up out of this darkness  
And spark this new mindset and start on with life cuz it ain't gone yet  
And tragedy's a reminder to take off the blinders and wake up  
(to live the life)  
We're supposed to take up  
(moving forward)  
With all our heads up  
Cuz life is worth living

We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

It was a perfect song for Charlie and Esme. I showed it to Jasper to see what he thought of it.

"It's perfect for the funeral" he whispered. The lights dimed and the movie began. Then I remembered if the movie had someone playing Jasper, Angela, Jessica, and me it was sure going to have someone playing Charlie. I was scared. Jasper realized it too, I wonder wh- oh yeah he can feel emotions duh.

'What's Wrong?' he asked

'I want to get out of here' I told him

'How about we stay for 10 more minutes and if you don't want to stay anymore we can leave.'

'FINE' I yelled at him

O mi GAD!! Like I said if I was in the movie I really didn't want to be here. At this moment in the movie Charlie and I were driving home from the airport. Did I mention how much I didn't want to be here? I turned on my IPod to some of my favorite songs. Elise was wondering what I was doing. So I opened my note book to another clean page and began to write another song.

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

I miss you, miss you  
I miss you, miss you

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
The webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides

Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, miss you  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, miss you

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, miss you  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, miss you  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, miss you  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head  
I miss you, miss you

I miss you, miss you  
I miss you, miss you  
I miss you, miss you  
I miss you, miss you

-Vision-

"There's a cross on the side of the road  
Where a mother lost her son  
How could she know that the morning he left  
Would be the last she'd trade with for a little more time  
(so she could say she loved him one last time)  
And hold him tight  
But with life we never know when we're coming up to the end of the road  
So what do we do then  
With tragedy around the bend" I sang as I looked around the room gathered with the people from Forks and some from La Push. Some people had tears in there eyes, some just looked to the floor.

"We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love" Jasper came to my side and took my hand

"There's a man who waits for the tests to  
See if the cancer had spread yet  
And now he asks why did I wait to live till it was time to die" People were now crying thinking how much this remined them of Charlie.

-Vision end-

I put my head on Jasper's shoulder. I didn't want to be here right now, I wanted to be sitting on the floor in front of Charlie's hospital door. I wanted to be with him now.

"Jasper I'm scared." I whispered to him as I hid my face in his arms.

"There is nothing to be scared of Bella" he told smoothing out my hair. Melissa became furious, and Tony looked at us with jealousy in his eyes, he got up from sitting next to Max and came over to us. His hand flew back. He was about to punch Jasper. His fist went forward and was about to hit Jasper's face, but I grabbed his curled up fist.

"Touch him you die." I hissed at him but he couldn't hear me. Jasper had a very sullen look on his face.

"The blond one, the one who looks like he is always in pain, that-" everyone in the room 'awed.' The manager came into the room.

"I'm sorry for your inconvenience, but the film roll has stopped working, Daniel, the person who runs it has cut it up into little pieces so we will give you tickets to any other show for free." Jasper and I were laughing so much so hard everyone was just looking at us like we are crazy. We all walked out into the lobby of the theater, there stood Alice and Daniel. I ran over to them with a big smile on my face.

"Thank you so much for getting me out of there it was so boring!" I told them hugging each of them. Jasper came up from behind me and said hi to them.

"Well I saw a vision, that movie was going to announce who we are and I couldn't let that happen, so I made Daniel get a job and kill the video." Alice said

"Hey Isabel, who are the pixy and skater dude?" Melissa asked laughing

"Now Daniel if you ever lose control and kill someone please do me the favor and kill her." I told him

"She reminds me of Jessica, but move of a slut" Daniel said. It was totally true what he said.

"Hey Isabel" Tony said walking to me "that sucked about the movie didn't it?"

"No" Jasper said. I shot him a glare. Alice and Daniel were cracking up. Jasper was even laughing.

"If looks could kill he would be dead" Tony told us which only made us laugh harder.

"So are you still going to the concert tomorrow?" He asked

"Maybe, I don't know yet" I told him truthfully

"Wait the Midnight Tonight concert? Jessica, Mike, Taylor, Lauren, Anglia, and Ben are going." Daniel said

"Oh great!" I said sarcastically

"At this moment that is nothing" she said pointing to the door. Tony just stared at her funny.

'Think of an excuse to get out of here' Alice thought

"5…4…3…2…1" the doors swung open and in walked that that reddish brown haired boy I saw on the first day of school.

"Daniel follow my lead and you guys sing the alphabet in your heads" I whispered. That Greek god I fell in love with, who broke my heart, and left me to die, is now standing in the same room. To me now he was no longer a Greek god. He spotted Jasper and Alice and started to walk over to us.

I started to yell Twinkle Twinkle little start in my head and sent it to Edward so he didn't think I was Bella even though I am Bella. Edward winced at all the thoughts he was getting. Edward then stood in front of us.

"Hey Danny we better get home or Elizabeth will get mad at us…Again" I told him "Bye everyone." Daniel and I walked out the door of the theater and to my car. We drove to my house and waited for Jasper and Alice to come back.

"Hey Daniel do you play a instrument?" I asked him.

"Yeah I play the guitar, base, and drums." He answered.

"Excellent" I said. The phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella!" Alice screamed into the other end "Where are you guys?"

"We are at my house Alice, Jasper knows the way." I told her.

"We will be there in a few oh and Emmett and Rosalie are outside the front door. Bye!" she said as the door bell rang. Daniel answered it. Emmett and Rosalie were standing outside and Jasper and Alice just polled up. We all went up to the sound room and talked for a little bit.

"Okay so Alice is going to be our stylist and Danny here is going to be another guitarist?" Emmett asked. He sounded more confused then before he came in.

"Bingo." I said.

"So what are we doing sitting here? Lets get practicing" Jasper said .

"Okay I need to work on your clothes for tomorrow's concert." Alice said skipping though the door. We took our places; Emmett in the back, Rose on my left hand side and Jasper and Daniel on my right hand side and started playing. Just getting ready for tomorrows concert would be better then anything in this world. That or standing by Charlie's bed in the hospital watching him die a slow and painful death.

-----------------------------------------------+--------------------------------------------------------

There you go chapter 14. beautiful isn't it? You no what makes me happy? Reviewing this chapter. Lol special thanks to all those people who read my authors note for the songs and anything else. I'm working on ch 15 during my math class so ill have a good half done by Friday. Happy late Valentines Day. FYI I'm going to skip the January part in the story. Nothing really important will happen. And what should happen with the school dance? What should happen at it?? More questions I ask. haha

Love lots,

Amelia

Awesome!!! Can't wait for chapter 15. And happy late v day from me as well xx  
Migs x


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so I realized a couple days ago that Daniel and Alice look like each other, but I'm making Bella and Daniel 'cousins' so I'm going to have Daniel have dark brown hair that looks black if you didn't know it was brown. I do not own anything. Not the movies, songs, books, nothing. The link for the outfits is on my profile!!! Cheek them out :D

Ch. 15

Edpov

I walked into the theater. I was so going to kill Jasper! I saw him, Alice, and two other vampires I didn't know, but that's not what I was wondering. There was a fricking human with them.

'_A, b, c, d, e, f, g…'_ I got off of Alice, Jasper and the vampire with dark brown hair. He looked will built but not as much as Emmett or Jasper.

'_twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder where you are' _I turned to get a good look at her. I, however, wish I didn't. She was beautiful, the most gorgeous thing I ever seen… next to Bella of course. She had straight brown hair with long red strikes in going to mid back. I looked into her eyes, gold. There was something about her that made me not want to take my eyes off her. I knew she wasn't Bella for I could hear her thoughts. I may never find her.

"Come on Daniel, we better go or Elizabeth will get mad at us… again!" she said "Bye everyone." She waved over her shoulder walking away from us as Daniel followed her.

"Um…bye" the human said leaving.

"Where is Bella?" I hissed at Jasper

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a couple months. She left me with all hope gone. If you don't believe me ask Alice." He yelled/whispered at me. I turned to face Alice she was looking down, hair covering her face. She looked up, ready to cry.

"I haven't been able to see her." She said as her voice cracked "Every time I try its pitch black or something or someone is blocking me out of it. I just gave up all together."

"Okay then who are the two other vampires?" I asked them

"That's Daniel and Mary; they're new here and are focusing on not being monsters." Jasper said

I stood there for moments on end, thinking about what to do. Then I made my decision; I'm going to go to the end of the earth looking for her. The one I could always call mine. I was going to fine Isabella Marie Swan and no-one was going to stop me.

"I see." I told them "I will be back" I turned on my heels and walked to the doors. I looked back at them just standing there. And when I did come back Bella will be in my arms loving me again. I let out a laugh and left to start my search.

--------------------------------------------

BPOV

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I explained to Alice and Daniel about the band, how I am Stacy, Jasper's Chase, Emmett's Kyle, and Rosalie is Ashley. We decided to put Daniel as another guitar. Alice, on the other hand, didn't want to be in the band, she wanted to be our stylist.

"What are we doing standing here?" Jasper asked "let's get started." We all took our places.

"Have fun you guys, I'm going to have good look for your outfits for tomorrow." Alice said

I looked at the clock it read 9 PM.

"Alice all the good stores are closed where are you going to go?" I asked her

She looked at me before answering "Paris" then skipped out the room.

-Hours pass-

It was about 4 in the morning when we finally stopped. We didn't have anything better to do so we just sat around talking.

"Who was the vamp that came into the theaters today?" Daniel asked. I just bit my lip.

"That would be Edward; he was my boyfriend until he left me in the woods after he broke up with me" I told him. We went into more detail about how I meet everyone and how I got to be here today. After that conversation we figured out what Daniel's name could be. He decided on Mark. We continued on our conversation of random stuff until 10 o'clock that is when Alice showed up with 60 bags, 10 for each of us.

"Okay" Alice said "you can open them. What is in each bag is the whole outfit."

I took the bag closest to me. I took out the first thing my hands touched. It was a navy Ruffle-Front Shift Dress. Followed by black leggings and for the shoes… well, lets just say she went overboard on them. She got me an ankle-wrap sandal by Giuseppe Zanotti.

'_ALICE!' I yelled_

'_Oh Bella stop complaining it's only a 3 ½ heel.' She said 'It was 2 ½ or 5 inch heel.'_

Wait, did she say 5 inch heels?!?  
"Alice with 5 inch heels I could die!" I yelled. Then Emmett started laughing. Daniel was laughing, Alice was giggling and rose and jasper were trying to hold it back.

"Bella" Emmett said though his sears of laughs "we can't die."

"Oh... Yeah right" I said waiting for the blood to rush to my cheeks, but it never did. I totally embarrassed myself. I felt calm.

'Hey Bella, are you okay? You seem out of it' after that I felt another strong claming wave coming towards me.  
'I'm just peachy.' my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
'Okay okay I understand' he said leaving my mind.

Rosalie was opening another bag. Turned out t was the same exact outfit as mine. However, instead of the navy ruffle dress it was gray or PEWTER as Alice calls it. I don't like going all technical with colors….really there just colors. In another bag there was Hoyle Jackson Classic Skinny Jean, a Camilla short sleeved top, a Denim Vest, and blue and pink tennis shoes. I loved it. Emmett was looking at his new shoes, Rosalie was none stop thanking Alice, Jasper was laughing at Rosalie, and Daniel…well he was… I really don't know what he was doing. Now all that is left is to get ready for tonight.

"Who wants to watch some movies?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure why not?" Daniel said

When we got down stares we all went to pick a move. Alice picked '27 Dresses', Emmett Picked the 'Dude where's my car?' I picked 'Ferris Bueller's day off' Jasper picked 'Prom Night' (a/n the one that recently came out,(Betanote: it has Kellan Lutz in as well, just thought I'd point that out;) Rosalie wanted 'The note book' and Daniel decided on 'The Batman Begins.'

"_**What do you think Ferris is gonna do?"  
"He's gonna be a fry cook on Venus!"**_

**RRRRIIIIINNNGGGGGG,** awww stupid phone, **RRRIIINNNGGGGG**

Emmett answered it.

"Ello?" he asked. Rosalie came up and slapped him.

"Yeah she's right here" he passed me the phone "Its Michelle"

"Hey Michelle" I said

"Hi Stacy, you called?"

"Oh yes. Um... I found another guitarist" I told her

"That's great. Oh and we would like all of you at the concert a couple hours early so we can do a couple sound cheeks." She told me

"What ever you need us for we will be there."

"Thanks. So I will see you in a couple hours" She said "bye"

"Bye, bye"

I click the phone off. Looking at the time again it now said 12: 30 we got enough time…

(A/n: I was going to end it there but that would be too evil)

--Minutes before concert--

"STACY STAY STILL!!" Alice yelled at me

'_It's like my human life all over again'_ I told Jasper.

'_I'm truly sorry to hear that darlin' he said_

"All done!" Alice said turning me to face the mirror. I was wearing the pink shirt with the vest jeans and the pink and blue shoes. My black hair was down and it fell just above my shoulders.

"Someone's at the door" Alice said

"Come in" I told them

Walking in was Jessica, Mike, Taylor, Lauren, Anglia, Ben. After that you would think that they would be it but no. Tony, Melissa, Kevin, and Elise were right behind them.

"Is that Alice Cullen?" Mike asked Taylor

"No shit Sherlock." He answered

Mike started walking towards Alice. "Hey Ali-" he started to say.

"Not interested." She said "Hey Stacy where is Mark?"

"Next room over Ali." I told her before she went skipping off to fix his hair.

'_I taught her well' _I told Jasper who just put a smirk on his face.

"Hey everybody" I told them as I say the back stage passes. "You guys are welcome in here anytime though out the show."

"Stacy, Chase, Ash, Mark, Kyle 2 minuets till show time!" Michelle yelled.

"Okay we're here." Kyle said

"O.k. everyone we start off to Kill." I told them and Alice just started laughing.

"Oh that's hilarious!" she said. I turned to the other and put on another famous smile of mine

"I hope you guys like the concert." And then we walked out.

We walked on to the stage and began to get everything ready behind the curtains. I turned around and they all nodded. Time to get this show on the road. Rosalie started playing.

"Hey everybody!!!" I said into the microphone "Are you ready?"

"YEAH!!!!" they screamed (a/n: the curtains are still closed)

"Okay have a great night and our first song is called The Kill"

Emmett joined in followed by Jasper and Daniel.

_Bella _**jasper** mark_**Rosalie**_**Emmett **_**all**_

"_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
_(oooh ooooh ooooh ooooh)**(Do, do, do, do, do)**_"_

What if I fell to the floor?  
Couldn't take this any more  
What would you do?

The curtains opened and the crowed cheered loud!_**Come break me down!  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!**_

_  
What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
__**(Do, do, do)  
**__  
__**You say wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you **__(from you)__**Come break me down!  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!  
Look in my eyes!**__  
__**You're killing me, killing me!  
All I wanted was you!  
**__  
_**I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside!  
Finally found myself! Fighting for a chance I know  
now,  
THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!**_**Ah, haaah  
Ah-ha ohh  
Ah, haaah**_

Come break me down!  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!  
(You! You!)  
Look in my eyes!  
You're killing me, killing me!  
All I wanted was you!  
Come break me down!  
Break me down, break me down!

What if I wanted to break?"

The music faded and we stopped all together. The crowed cheered. They loved this. Jasper came up in front standing more by me. We were going to sing this song mostly because I made it after he told me about his human life and how he turned.

"Okay everyone now we're Just like You! Hit it!" Emmett said starting to play the drums.

"**I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you**_I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you_**You thought you were standing beside me  
Your were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**__**I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you**_**You thought you were standing beside me  
Your were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**__**  
You thought you were standing beside me  
Your were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**__**You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
**__**  
I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you"**_

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

We finished at around 10:30. When we got back in the room everyone was still there. Oh yeah just what I need my old class mates and my new ones talking.

"Hey you guys. How did you like the concert?" I asked them

"It was amazing!!" Jessica said

"So what can I help you with?"

"Can I interview for our school paper?" Angela asked

"Of course you can"

"Can you tell me about your life?"

"I was born September 14, 1985 in Seattle. I was homed school and I meet these losers in the randomest places on earth. You may not know but I have known Chase the longest."

'_Thanks' _Jasper said

'_Love you sweets'_

'_Sure ya do darlin'_

"Who is you favorite artist?" Angela asked

"I would have to say Bob Dylan." I told her. The guys just nodded including Rosalie and Alice because they all knew who he was.

"Who is that?" Lauren asked

"Who is that?!?!" I asked "Bob Dylan singer-songwriter, poet, author, screen writer. You know what? When you get back home Google him."

"Okay next question… your guitar does it have a name or anything like that?"

"Yes it does I named it Jake"

'_You named it after a dog' _Jasper and Rosalie asked at the same time. Must be that fake twin thing.

'_He did put me back together after you guys left.'_ I told them

"Why Jake?"

"I just always liked that name." I told them.

"Describe any accident you have seen or heard about?"

"Um… well my friend got broken up with the love of her life in the woods then spent endless hours in there waiting for him to come back." They had shock written all over their faces. To bad they didn't know that was me.

"Are you in a relationship?"

"A relationship is like a rose, how long it lasts, no one knows. Love can erase an awful past, love can be yours, you'll see at last. To feel that love, it makes you sigh, To have it leave, you'd rather die. You hope you've found that special rose, 'cause you love and care for the one you chose."

"What is your favorite quote?"

"At times in my life the only place I have been happy is when I am on stage.- Mr. Dylan"

"I believe that is it. Thank you for your time." She said putting her hand out to shake.

"You are welcome Angela." I said shaking her hand.

"When the articles done I'll come and pick it up." I told her. After a couple more minuets of talking with them they left. We took off all our wigs and changed.

"Be happy, at least I was Angela talking the whole time, and not the other annoying ones. Daniel said

"You got a point there. Another thing is none of them tried to hit on us." Jasper said

"Poor Alice got asked out by Newton." Rosalie said

"No was going to be asked by Newton, but Daniel would never let that happen." Alice told us

"I would knock him into next week!" He exclaimed

"More like year." I whispered

"I would knock him into the next century!" Emmett said

"Wow Emmett that's a big word. Do you know what it means?" Jasper asked as we all started laughing. We finally got back to the house and saw a car parked out front. I never saw it before but Alice Jazz Rose and Emmett just had a smile on there face. I wonder who it is…

* * *

Chapter finished!!!!! Thanks for all you guys for loving this story I'll update asap!!!

I always see authors post books or songs at the end of the chapter that they recommend. So I'm gonna recommend

I'll tell you that I love you, but then I have to kill you

Blue if for magic

Audrey, wait!

Review it makes the world a better place!!!

-Amelia

Review!!!

I means I get to edit quicker and also read quicker!

=D=D=D

Miggy x


	16. Chapter 16

**A very important A/N please read!!!!!!:**

I know i took long on this and i'm sorry. So here you go. I posted two new stories and not a lot of people read them :( I'ts called Bright Side and the last thing. Please read it and tell me what you think! I am going to be looking for two people to write the stories The last thing and The Winner gets it all! Ya you guys probily forgot about that one but i was waiting for the right time again. So just send me a PM and ill get back to ya!!

So for this story Alice and Daniel are not going to school. I dont own anything how unfortunate...

_Chapter 16_

As I said, I had no idea who it was in that. Heck, all I really did know, is that everyone knew them but me and Daniel. Emmett put the car in park but not before Jasper jumped out of the jeep. He ran to the car and out came a 4'10 vampire. She was beautiful of course with blond hair and red eyes. Jasper and her stared at each other for a jiffy then hugged. The other side of door opened and out came yet another vampire. Well, how can you really expect it to be a human in the car if the vampire drinks human blood. He went over to the girl and wrapped his arm around her waist. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Rosalie, who are they?" I asked her

"Oh Bella, That's Peter and Charlotte. Peter and Jasper were in the same new born army together." she said. I recalled him telling me about them but he never really described them much.

"Bella" Jasper said waving me over "Peter, Charlotte, this is my mate Bella." He said looking down at me smiling a smile that went to his eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile

"As to you Bella." Peter said

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked them

"Do you want us to leave?" Charlotte sadly asked

"Oh never, you know what I mean." Jazz said

"Well, we needed to move again and thought on the way to finding a place we would come and visit you." Peter said

"Well, your welcome to stay, I have an extra room at my house." I told them wanting to be part of the conversation.

"Really? Oh no we couldn't..." Charlotte said

"No it's perfectly fine." I insured them "I have plenty of space and there is only me and Daniel living there."

They looked at each other Peter shrugged like he didn't no really what to do.

"Oh come on you two, just say 'yes' already!" Emmett shouted

"You heard him." Peter said laughing "We will take you up on your offer."

As I drove back with Charlotte and Peter, Jasper informed there about all that happened. We told them about the band and how we we're playing at the school's winter dance. Jasper filled them in about the Edward thing and how Alice is with Daniel. We said that they can stay with us until we moved again which would be after we graduate. They were more then happy to pose as Daniel's parents and my aunt and uncle. That night we just talked getting to know each other better.

-------skipping to tuesday morning!-------

I still wasn't feeling that great. I mean after the funeral I went into this funk thing. It felt like when I was a zombie but not as bad. Jasper was always by my side ever since I sang of the songs at the reception.**(a/n: the song she sang is we live the one she had the vision about)** As we walked into the school building I was crowed by guys. They all wanted to know who I was going to the dancing with. Then all the girls gathered around Jasper asking him the same thing. Jasper had pain in his eyes, it hurts me to see him in pain.

"Come on Bell lets go get your books." Jasper said putting his hand on my back leading me though the crowd.

"I'm sorry." I told him looking down

"For what?" he asked

"Causing you so much pain from how I'm feeling." He stopped walking and I turned around to look at him. He pulled me into him. Wrapping his arms around my back and whispering an 'I love you' in my ear. We continued walking to my locker, hoping no one was going to follow meet us there to ask about the dance, but Kevin and Elise where already there waiting for us.

_'If they ask about the dance start crying' _Jasper told me and i nodded my head

"Hey Isabel. Hi Jasper." Kevin acnoliged us. Elise started to talk to Jasper about the dance.

"So Isabel would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked as i garbed my books from my locker. I noticed Jasper looked at me from the corner of his eye

_'Jealous'_ I told jasper. Jasper sent a sad wave to me. My bottom lip began to tremble and tears began to fall down my face. **(A/N: we all know vampires cant cry but we'll say when jasper makes people really sad they start crying tears.) **I dropped my books for dramatic effects. Kevin picked them up for me but by the time I was in Jaspers arms crying.

"Kevin, I'm sorry about this but we got some bad news and- and wont be able to attend the dance because of a death." Jasper told him. I started to cry harder into Jasper's arms. I said sorry to Kevin before I was lead off done a deserted hall by jasper.

**-At the dance- (im skipping the days cause i don't really no what to write haha)**

"Alice are you done yet?" I asked her she was working on my hair for the dance. The worst part Rose was helping her.

"We're almost done Bella just hold on." Alice said

"Well just hurry up, we don't have all day!" I told them

"Okay where now done! Happy Bella?" Rose said

"Yep!" I said popping the p

I looked in the mirror, God I looked good with red hair, we were pulling a trick where I wear a red wig over my black one and Rose wares a black one over the red one. Rose's dress was white with a black sash and Alice's was a baby blue dress. (A/N: link on profile) We drove to the school ourselves because the guys were already getting everything set up for us to play. We waited backstage as groups of people arrived. They entered slowly one by one. And once we got the okay we walked on to the stage.

"Hey everyone! I hope you guys have a great time here!" I said

"We have a load of new songs too, so enjoy them! This first song is Greatest Time of the Year!" Rose said

**(A/N B-bella R-rose E-emmett J-jasper D-daniel A-all then if its like to ppl only it will be both letters)**

**RB-** It's the greatest time of year, and it's here

Help me celebrate it

With everybody here, friends so dear

Let me simply state it

It's our favorite way to spend the holiday

Yeah

**B- **There's a special kind of feeling in the air

It only happens at this time of year

When everyone is filled with love and cheer

'Cause that's what matters

**R-** Pretty paper boxes tied with bows

Walking in the sun or in the snow

We can feel the excitement growing, knowing

**RB-** It's the greatest time of year, an d it's here

Help me celebrate it

With everybody here, friends so dear

Let me simply state it

Joy to the world and everyone

Lift up your hearts and feel the love

It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday

Yeah

**R-** We can get all cozy by the fire

Turn the music up a little higher

**B- **I don't think that I could ever tire

Of being together /div

**R-** Decorate the tree,

**B-** hang mistletoe

**RB-** And stand by me

It's a picture perfect moment captured

Memories that we'll have after

**RB-** It's the greatest time of year, and it's here

Help me celebrate it

With everybody here, friends so dear

Let me simply state it

Joy to the world and everyone

Lift up your hearts and feel the love

It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday

Yeah

**R-** Spend the holidays...

**B-** It's the greatest time

**RB-** It's the greatest time of year, and it's here

Help me celebrate it

With everybody here, friends so dear

Let me simply state it

Joy to the world

Joy to the world

Joy to the world

It's the greatest time of year

It's the greatest time

**B-** It's the greatest time of year, and it's here

Help me celebrate it

**R- **With everybody here, friends so dear

Let me simply state it

**RB-** Joy to the world and everyone

Lift up your hearts and feel the love

It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday"

"I hope you all liked that song! Next is Dear Maria, Count me in!" Rose said

R- I got your picture

I'm coming with you

Dear Maria, count me in

There's a story at the bottom of this bottle

And I'm the pen

B- When the lights go off

I wanna watch the way you

Take the stage by storm

J- The way you wrap those boys around your finger

Go on and play the leader

'Cause you know it's what you're good at

The low road for the fast track

Make every second last

A- 'Cause I got your picture

I'm coming with you

Dear Maria, count me in

There's a story at the bottom of this bottle

And I'm the pen

Make it count when I'm the one

Who's selling you out

'Cause it feels like stealing hearts

Calling your name from the crowd

D- Then in the field you'll be the show girl of the home team

I'll be the narrator

Telling another tale of the American dream

E- I see your name in lights

We can make you a star

Girl, we'll take the world by storm

It isn't that hard

A- 'Cause I got your picture

I'm coming with you

Dear Maria, count me in

There's a story at the bottom of this bottle

And I'm the pen

Make it count when I'm the one

Who's selling you out

'Cause it feels like stealing hearts

Calling your name from the crowd

Whoa...

E- Ha ha..

B- Take a breath, don't it sound so easy

Never had a doubt

Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor

DJ- Take a breath and let the rest come easy

Never settle down

=0 A

'Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more

A- 'Cause I got your picture

I'm coming with you

Dear Maria, count me in

There's a story at the bottom of this bottle

And I'm the pen

Make it count when I'm the one

Who's selling you out

'Cause it feels like stealing hearts

Calling your name from the crowd

R-'Cause I got your picture

I'm coming with you

Dear Maria, count me in

There's a story at the bottom of this bottle

A few songs later we decided to unroll our little plan of ours. We let Daniel have some time with Alice. All of us got to do this during the dance because it was ours too. As Daniel walked off the stage Rosalie moved back and Jasper and I moved forward.

"This song is called Mask's Her Aid!" (For this song only **bella** _jasper _both) Rosalie took her place at the piano as emmett went to grab the acoustic.

"**We masquerade around this floor**

**But no one seems to see what we are, **

**These masks they hide it all forgetting who we were" **I pulled off Emmett's wig while Jasper took off Rosalie's.

So dear just drop the act tonight I'll lose my mask if you'll lose yours," I took off my wig as Jasper did the same

_"let us see what we could be for the very first time_

_O my lady may I have this dance tonight_

_O my lady may I have your hand tonight_

We beat our shadows into the floor I'm all in tonight I'm all in

You beat your heart into mine I'm all yours tonight I'm all yours

**So dear just drop the act tonight**

**I'll lose my mask if you lose yours, **

**Just drop your heart to the floor and make this last**

_May I have this dance just take me for what it's worth_

_Because this is all I have_

**May I have your hand just take mine for what I'm worth**

**Because you are all I am**

_May I have this dance _**just take me for what it's worth**

_Because this is all I have_

**May I have your hand **_just take mine for what I'm worth_

**Because you are all I am**

_O my lady may I have this dance tonight_

**We beat our shadows into the floor I'm all in tonight I'm all in**

_O my lady may I have your hand tonight_

**You beat your heart into mine I'm all yours tonight I'm all yours**

_We beat our shadows into the floor I'm all in tonight I'm all in_

_You beat your heart into mine I'm all yours tonight I'm all yours_

We beat our shadows into the floor I'm all in tonight I'm all in 

You beat your heart into mine I'm all yours tonight I'm all yours_"_

_-Many songs later-_

"Okay everyone this is the last song its called Last Song Ever."

_B- "_I wish my life was this song

'cause songs they never die

R- I could write for years and years

And never have to cry I'd show you how I feel

With out saying a word

D- I could wrap up both our hearts

I know it sounds absurd

A- And I saw the tears on your face

I shot you down and I slammed the door

But couldn't make a sound

So please stay sweet my dear

Don't hate me now

I can't tell how this last song ends

J-The way that I feel tonight so down so down I pray I can swim just so I won't drown and the

Waves that crash over me I am gasping for air take my hand so I can breathe as I write this

Last song down

A- And I saw the tears on your face I shot you down

And I slammed the door but couldn't make a sound

So please stay sweet my dear

Don't hate me now

I can't tell how this last song ends

E- The broken glass... your moistened skin

Was everything, was everything

B- And your broken voice... was quivering

You're everything, you're everything

R- Scream at me make it the best I ever heard

Laugh out loud I know it sounds absurd

D- Scream at me make it the best I ever heard

You're everything, you're everything

J- Heart beats slowing pains are growing

Does she love you that's worth knowing?

E- Heart beats slowing pains are growing

Does she love you that's worth knowing?

(Yeah...)"

The applause was heard though out the gym. All in all it was a great dance, but once it ended my thoughts drifted off to Edward searching for me. He was going to do what ever he can to find me, and that scared me. I didn't want him in my life because I don't need him. My hope was he would never find me. But I'm not the kind of chick called lucky.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry i take so long to write i'm not the best at thinking so ideas come at different time but i'm plaining on starting to write the next chapter! I hope you like this chapter! As regards to my other stories **I AM LOOKING FOR A CO WRITER FOR THE LAST THING! **So if you are interested PM me! As for Brightside i am thinking about changing the name so if you got any ideas tell me. I will have pictures for most of the places for Brightside because my family and i vacation there often i'm going there after Thanksgiving and during the summer so there will be pictures for that.

Questions to answer 4 brightside:

1) what kind of sport should Bella play? _(Beta answer: Ice skating?)_

2) JasperxBella or EdwardxBella? _(Beta answer: JasperxBella)_

3) should i keep the name brightside? _(Beta answer: yeahh)_

I am not updating till I get 25 reviews! I hope you liked this and I will be working on the BS & FA asap!

love

Amelia!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Happy Holidays to everyone! To all my b-e-a-u-t-ful readers i am soooo thankful of you! I hope you enjoy the holidays and this chapter!! C: I'm Sorry it took sooooo long to finish it but i only want the best for you guys to read. I would have updated last week but i had finals so i couldn't. Stupid high school haha

No i did not get the ownership of Twilight and songs for Christmas :(

--------

ch. 17 (I thought I was on 16 haha)

Weeks passed and it was Christmas eve already. Everyone was located at Cullen's house. Peter and Charlotte were sitting in a love seat, Rose and Emmett were cuddling on the couch. Alice was sitting in Daniel's lap. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in another love seat. As for me and Jazz we were on the floor with a blanket over our legs, cuddling.

"Children Christmas is tomorrow," Carlisle said "you know what that means."

"SANTA IS COMING!" Emmett yelled. Oh jeeze was all then went though my mind.

"Come on everyone we have to go to sleep!" Emmett said getting up from the couch and going by the stairs.

'Wait, What?' I asked Japer

'Every year we pretend to go to sleep and Santa comes' he said

'and Emmett....'

'Still believes in Santa' I rolled my eyes

'Of course'

"Come on everyone! The sooner we go to sleep the faster Santa comes!" Emmett said jumping up and down clapping his hands

"Okay Emmett, take a chill pill." I said "You're starting to act like Alice." Alice just stuck her tongue at me.

"Shut the front door Bella!" he said skipping up to his room

"That's your que, time to 'go to sleep'" Esme said

Rosalie followed in Emmett's footsteps and went up stairs. Alice Kissed Daniel on the cheek and went too. Peter and Charlotte said goodbye and went home with Daniel. Esme went out hunting and Carlisle went to the hospital.

"I love you." Jasper said to me before kissing my lips.

"I love you too." I said

"Jasper stop making out with Bella and get your ass into bed!" We heard Emmett yell followed by a loud slap.

"Ouch Rose did you slap me?" Emmett said

"How can I do that if I'm sleeping?" Was her reply

"Oh okay so you didn't."

"I'll be there soon!" Jasper yelled up

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said picking up my hands and planting a kiss on both of them.

"Sweet dreams, Honey." i said with a couple giggles escaping though

"Night Darlin'" He said in his southern accent.

---bella's house---

I arrived home after a quick hunt. Once I got to my room I stood there, and stood there some more, and stood there a little longer not knowing what to do. I decided to read and picked up Withern Hights. I read for a couple hours when there was a tap on my window.

'What are you doing outside?' I asked Jasper

'Follow me...' he said. I opened the window and jumped out. I followed him to the waterfall...our waterfall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"Not sleeping if that's what you mean." he said with a smile

"I never sleep as you see." I told him

"It's because you talk in your sleep" He said taking my hand

"And you think in your sleep so I can hear you." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is, just now you where thinking of spinning me around." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well then you know what I'm gonna do now." He said picking me up and spinning me around in the air.

"Put me down!" I said though the giggles.

"Fine then." he said as he put me back down on the earth. I laid down on the grass and looked up at the stars above me.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked me

"Painting pictures in the sky." I told him "Join me." I could hear the crickets sing though the silence. Jasper took my hand in his, and it felt so right.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Jasper asked all of a sudden

"What do you want for Christmas?" I asked him

"I asked first!"

"I asked you second!"

"But I asked first!"

"So... your point is?"

"I'm cooler!"

"I can sing better."

"I can feel your emotions."

"I can see the future and read minds." "I'm older!"

"I'm younger!"

"I'm smarter!"

"I got your best-friends as my so called 'parents.'"

"I got your best-friend as a sister!"

"Oh I didn't know Emmett was a girl!"

"Wait what?"

"Nothing.... So what do you want for Christmas?"

"Well all I want for Christmas is you."

"Well I want a hippopotamus for Christmas."

"Well you got one. You have Emmett."

"That was uncalled for."

"Your face was uncalled for!"

"Oh no you didn't!" I said snapping my fingers

"Oh yes I did."

"Don't make me snap my fingers in a Z formation, booty rotation, head circulation, elbow, elbows, wrists, wrists, you just got dissed." We started laughing. There was a moment of salience.

"I wrote a song." Jasper said suddenly

"I wrote one to!" I said "You go first!"

Jasper sat up and pulled me with him, still holding my hand.

"This is called I will follow you into the dark."

"Love of mine

Someday you will die

But I'll be close behind

I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white

Just our hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of the spark

If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

In catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule

I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black

And I held my tongue as she told me "Son fear is the heart of love"

So I never went back

If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me

Have seen everything to see

From Bangkok to Calgary

And the soles of your shoes

Are all worn down, the time for sleep is now

But it's nothing to cry about 'cause we'll hold each other soon

In the blackest of rooms

If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

And I'll follow you into the dark.

"That was, wow! I loved it!" I said kissing him on the cheeks

"It's your turn."

"Mine's called I'm only me When I'm with you"

"Friday night beneath the stars

In a field behind your yard

You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky

And sometimes we don't say a thing

Just listen to the crickets sing

Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you

I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying to let you know

That what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl

Livin' in a crazy world

Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears

The secrets or my deepest fears

Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me

You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying to let you know

That what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself

Only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well you drive me crazy half the time

the other half I'm only trying to let you know

that what I feel is true

And I'm only me

Who I wanna be

Well, I'm only me when I'm with you

With you

Uh huh

Yeah"

"That was beautiful just like you." He said pulling me close to him

"I, love. you." I said

"I believe we went over this." Jasper said

"Your point is?"

"I love you more!" And with that snow came down.

"Well it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!"

"Oh come on you!" Jasper said spinning me around. **(a/n:like how jasper spun alice in twilight movie.)**

"Merry Christmas" he said leaning down to kiss me

"And a happy new year!" I said before rapping my arms around his neck

----

Christmas morning

"Merry Christmas everyone!" I said skipping into the living room into Jasper's arms.

"Daniel!" Alice yelled running into him and rapping her arms around him.

"Hi to you too Alice." I said

"Hi Bella!" she said running to me giving me a hug

"Good morning children!" Esme sang

"Hello everyone" Carlisle said

"Presents!" Emmett yelled from the top of the stairs

"Emmett you're so stupid!" rose said "Hi everyone"

"Charlotte and peter just arrived so we can pass out gifts now." Esme

informed us

I gave Emmett Call of duty modern warfare 2. Rose an old used car to update. I gave Alice got more clothing and I let her take me shopping anytime she wanted for a month (stupid yes I know but it made her happy.) I got Daniel some posters of his favourite band and some records to play on his record player. I got Jazz some books about the civil war and a c.d. of jazz music. I got Esme new paint brushes and canvas's and Charlotte got pastels and a sketch book. Carlisle I got some new medical books and Peter got some a new camera for his photography.

Esme, Carlisle, Peter and Charlotte went hunting.

"Let's play a game!" Alice said

"Yeah! But what?" Emmett asked

"Three words... Truth or Dare." Alice said with an evil grin.

-----------

A/N: Well thats ch 17! wootwoot! haha hope you had a great holiday season! I would love to get 10 review till i update but you never know! :D There is going to be a poll on my profile and I need your help...

in Brightside I'm putting Bella in a all girls school and Ryan (her brother) in a all boys one any ideas on what the names of the schools should be?

Thanks for sooo much for reading this you are all soooo great! And thank you to my beta Migs! Your the best haha :)

love you all

Amelia C:

BN: Sorry its a bit late, my fault, I didn't check my emails so I didn't realise that Amelia had sent it to me Sorry!!

Love the story Amelia =) merry Christmas all!! and a happy new year!!! *pops party poppers*


	18. An! Important Kind of

Dear readers,

I am the most horrible writer in the world. I haven't updated in months and I usually update in the summer, but as you know I haven't. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am NOT abandoning this story. If i owe you anything it is to finish it. I am however putting my OTHER story on hold (TLT) because, lets face it, I have no idea on where to go for it. At the moment I have drifted away from Twilight fanfictions. But there is still a place in my heart where I love it and would always go back to write more of them. So I am trying to write the chapter right now and hopefully have it up with in the next week or so. Again I am sorry for the wait.

With love,

Amelia


	19. Chapter 18

Here is the new chapter! hope you love it! :( i'm really sorry about not updating everything sooner. I am going to end this story soon so i plan on rapping it up. I think i'm going to start putting my other story on hold because i am stuck with writing it but do not wish to give it up. I do plan on writing a cross over. I have spent many hours deciding what to do and I really like what I have thought of. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story. Thanks for all your support :)

-recap-

"Let's play a game!" Alice said

"Yeah! But what?" Emmett asked

"Three words... Truth or Dare." Alice said with an evil grin.

ch.18

Everyone quickly agreed to the game. Which lasted for a long time I might add. Days passed, followed by weeks, and the month was finished. School started again and nothing was the same. The dare to bring me and Jasper's relationship out into the open caused a mess in the locker room. Lets just say that a certain girl caughMalissacaugh tried to attack me.

Things quickly took off with the band. Their where more concerts then before taking more time away from our normal lives.

"Did you see that guy?" whispers where about

"He's gorgeous."

"I know right!" and the girls giggled

"Bella!" Alice said running towards me "There's an emergency."

"What is it?" I asked in concern

"He's here."

"Then what are we waiting for we got to find the others!"

"He already has Jasper! Come on we have to go!" We ran to the parking lot. It seemed like everyone was making their way there. A group of people where already surrounding Jasper and Edward.

"Where is she!"

"I told you I don't know! Now get lost!"

"You're lying!" he hissed "I know she is with you."

"You're right. Edward meet Isabella, Isabella this is the jerk who left you in a forest and broke your heart." he said gesturing to the air next to him. Alice and I started laughing at him.

"Fine then be like that. But I promise you this," he said "I will find her. And I'll do what ever I have to to make her mine." And he walked off. The group disbanded and Jasper made our way towards us.

"What an ass." Jasper muttered and we just laughed with him. And from that point forward we didn't see or hear from Edward for another 3 weeks. And that's when everything went wrong.

Okay I'm sorry for how short the chapter is but things are going to start picking up from here. I'm sorry for the wait and I will try to get back on track, but I start school next week so I don't know how much I'll get in till we have a break or long weekend. I'm starting the new chapter right now. And there is a author note on my page if you want to read it.

Less then 3,

Amelia [D]


	20. Please help me I'm really scared! AN

Dear amazing readers,

I am so sorry to tell you that this isn't an update. But PLEASE, before you click exist hear me out. Last night my dad was taken to the hospital. He has an affection in his leg and to some that might not seem huge, but to me it is. He's not doing good, he has been having fevers that come and go and don't look that great. I'm really scared! And it takes all my effort not to break down in a class because I don't want my daddy to leave us. I know I might be a little over the top but I am really scared. So can you please, please keep him in your prays. Give him strength and my family also. Thank you so so much! God bless you all! I'll try to update soon, but I don't want to make any promises I can't keep right now.

Love,

Dana Amelia


	21. AN Please don't hate me any more D:

Dear amazing awesome lovely readers,

You hate me don't you? I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently. My dad is better... he has been for awhile and thank you all for the prays! The thing is I've been super busy with school because I need a good GPA to start my schools new paper. And now the month I was planing to update I found this really awesome writing thing! It's called NaNoWriMo! And you have to write a 50,000 word novel in the month of November (1,667 a day!)! So I thought why not and I'm doing it... But that also means not updating it! D: And I have had so many good thought and been working on chapters in advance for TAT! And I have this one chapter done I just need to fix this one part then send it to my beta and update. So if you would be even more patient then you are I would really appreciate it. I will have something super fantastic for all of you in December when I have all the time in the world after finals! Oh I might update the chapters I already have done (which is two D: ) when I have free time.

I want to stay in contact with you through november (and every other month!) and you can ask me questions and see how I am doing and I can see how you are (that is if you want to!). So the most common thing for me to do is give you my Twitter! Which is danie445. Don't have a twitter? Send me a message and I'll give you my facebook! (If you want to! I'm not some creeper! I swear! I'm only a 15 year old girl!) Or you don't want to do that I have a facebook page for the countdown to the Deathly Hallows! Which if you want that message me and I'll send you a link! I also have various RP accounts on facebook and would love to add your RP account to! So send me a message and I'll give you my names.

Now if you are doing NaNoWriMo, (and if you want to know more google it) I am Dana-rose! Add me as a writing buddy! And good luck to you!

I feel so bad for just leaving you all! I am such a horrible writer! But i solemnly swear that once this is over I will update for you as much as I can during winter break! Who knows if I am doing super well on the 50,000 I might upload a chapter on the US's thanksgiving!

I hope you all had a great Halloween!

Love Dana

(see profile if you don't under stand the name change)

RIP Lily and James Potter


End file.
